Entertainment
by Suma Akila
Summary: A mating ceremony is within grasp for Sesshomaru. His father and halfbrother plan a surprise. Nothing could stop this mating ceremony...he will mate the strongest female in the southern lands! But who is this Human? SK
1. Beggars Cant Be Choosers

OK SO FREAKIN' SUE ME! I have had a total writers block for so long, that I finally gave in to this idea that has seemed to be making me block out anything else to continue my other stories. My hopes in typing this out and getting it in front of readers is that my mind will let me focus on my other stories once more. I do hate it when my mind disagrees with what I want. Has that ever happened to you? Well, enough of this… I hope you like this story. Its more of a sensual…style…and I cant promise that the characters will be…IN character…if you understand what I mean. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks!

Entertainment

By: BloodyHues

Chapter One

Beggars Can't Be Choosers

_I can not believe they placed me on this mission! This is not even a mission! I believe the Lord and his youngest son have gone completely insane! I do not believe that the eldest son shares their fascination with the human race. Sending me to a place such as this!_

The indignant small youkai peered at the large building in front of him, the out side appearance promising all of the evils within. A slave harlem. How degrading it was for anyone of stature to be seen there…not that the small youkai slave had any stature, but it meant all the same to him.

Grumbling to himself of the indecency of the whole idea, he moved in through the double front doors, the brass gleamed in the moonlight. Two slaves, burly human men, swung the doors closed behind the youkai who scurried further within the atrocious building, advancing to the show room.

The room was filled with slobbering human men and obsessed youkai of low stature, drooling over the females who catered to their needs of beverage and snacks as they waited for the show to begin. The rumor had it that this place trained the most beautiful females in the art of dance and voice, thus the reason the particular small youkai stood in the midst of them all, wincing away from the foul smelling demons that surrounded him.

The room went silent, however, when the torches and candle lights flickered and suddenly died out, leaving the building bathed in darkness. The youkai servant was about to turn tail and run for all his life was worth…until the sweetest sound filtered through the air and enveloped the darkness in a state of ultimate sin.

"I'll tell you something…."

All heads swiveled in the direction of the stage as the voice rang out, catching everyone's attention.

"I am a wolf bite…"

A heat wave seemed to permeate throughout the crowd and the flames on the torches and candles leaped to life in an amazing burst of light.

"I like to wear sheep's clothing."

The bright orange and yellow heap laying on the stage was the source of the sound. Creamy pale skin stretched over arms that splayed out over the stage floor as the figure stretched out its frame, knees staying planted to the floor as it's back arched upwards.

"I am a bonfire…"

A firm stomach was the first thing seen, bare up to the halter styled top that hooked in the middle between the swell of medium sized breasts by a golden talisman, thin wisps of silken white fell to grace a small ribcage.

"I am a vampire…"

The almost sheer orange was underlain with yellow, hiding what lye beneath the flimsy top. Hooked to silver and gold loops that rested tightly about a swans neck, caused the fabric to be just as tight around the bust.

"I'm waitin' for my moment."

Petite shoulders fanned out to those long arms that fluidly rose above a small head, a thick scarf in various shades of orange and yellow covering the top. Long strands of glossy raven black escaped however, falling to frame high cheek bones and heart shaped lips painted the softest shade of pink.

"You crumble like a drug…"

A golden band around a small forehead jingled with the bangles clanking around slender wrists. Dark, chocolate eyes flicked around the faces of the crowd, noting silently who of importance was there. Dissatisfied at the outcome, a small scowl came to her face, but was quickly replaced by a small, tantalizing little smirk.

"I just can't get enough…"

That small waisted stomach curved from the left to right in a circular motion, lifting that frail human body upwards, that billowy heavy skirt fell about those hips and legs and hid the long treasures from view.

"I'm wide and I'm a coming at you for a little more."

Hands fell back downwards, caressing skin and rubbing along private regions, drawing the eyes with them as they tumbled downwards, only to stop at that firm midsection.

"I've got so much to take, I can't afford to wait."

A sheer scarf connected to both wrists by a thick golden band trailed behind her back, brushing her body only when commanded to do so by body movements.

"I've never needed anybody like this before!"

Off to the side of the stage, enslaved humans picked up their make shift drums and other instruments, immediately falling into a faster beat, causing her hips to move with the music. Then, when the faster beat died down, she dropped to her hands and knees, chocolate eyes peering up and about the crowd, that smirk still on her lips.

"I'll tell you something…"

Her body slinked as she crawled to the edge of the stage to the nearest…demon. Yes, that one was a demon. Pearly whites shimmer in the dull light as she let herself come up on her knees, hands locking to the front of the demon's haori.

"I am a demon…"

The demon himself was enthralled, gazing into the beauties eyes with his own sickly green looking ones. That was expected, though, from the ugly lizard demon. Such vile creatures.

"So see my biggest weakness."

Her back then bended backwards, arching her chest up but her body away from the demon who had been steadily reaching to touch her with its grimy hands. The girl fell to her back softly, her legs curling out from underneath her. She lye there for a moment, drawing one knee up and she propped her upper half up by her elbows.

"I have my reasons…"

Her head leaned back, eyes slipped closed. All the while the little youkai servant watched in a stupor, googling at the human before he shook his head of the thoughts presiding there and scuttled closer to the stage, moving in the direction of the owner and trainer of the girls.

"Call it my defense…"

She fell backwards again, rolling onto her stomach and crawled away from the edge of the stage a little way, before she hopped up gracefully, arching her body in a fully exposing kind of way.

"Be careful what your wishin'…"

The small youkai servant inched closer, ducking and dodging the swaying demons and humans entranced with the vibrant beauty. Snarling, the youkai finally made it to the man that owned the place, tugging him to the side urgently. They stood in a corner, heatedly arguing about something, until the small servant youkai produced a leather bag from his side.

"You crumble like a drug…"

It's contents clanked in rhythm with the dancing girl on stage, it seemed, and the owners eyes became wide and greedy, fingering the bag and then he untied the thong, peering inside.

"I just can't get enough…"

Fingers slipped in the bag, drawing out what looked like a blood red ruby, and the owner seemed to foam from the mouth, a long cat tail flicked behind him eagerly. A sneaky smile came to his sickly thin lips and he nodded to the small servant youkai, even going as far as to give a small bow.

"I'm wide and I'm a coming at you for a little more…"

The servant youkai nodded his agreement, looking back to the stage as the human fell into a split of some sorts, the skirt hitched up her legs to allow a glimpse of a muscular leg up to a small kneecap. It was enough for one demon somewhere in the crowd to let out a pant heavy howl.

"I've got so much to take…"

The human fell to her side and propped her head up on the heel of her hand, body splayed out like any woman would be in a Hentai's dream world.

"I can't afford to wait…"

Another few howls were heard vibrating through the building, latecomers scampered in to catch the rest of the show and to hope that they had enough money to purchase such a rare gifted beauty. The girl snaked her body on the floor, legs spread open but her goodies were hidden beneath folds of that orange and yellow skirt.

"I've never needed anybody like this before…"

The music once more picked up and she out right laughed, grinning like a sly fox as she rolled around on the stage floor, the scarf on her head loosening and falling away to reveal the extremely long length of her hair. It poured down over her shoulders, flittering past her shoulder blades and rested on the floor by her lower back.

"You are a secret…"

A hand moved up to those heart shaped lips, index finger placed against them softly, then as she rolled to face the crowd long feathery locks fell into her eyes, shading them from view. The crowd seemed to shudder in anticipation, the previously loud roar of the crowd fell into an eerie silence.

"A mere possession…"

That hand fell, running between the swell of her breasts as a pink tongue swiped out to run over those soft pink painted lips, seeming to re-wetten them.

"I like to keep you guessin'…"

Catching that pouty lower lip between her pearly whites, she erupted another wave of sexual desire through the crowd, causing the earlier commotion to rise up like a thunderstorm.

"You crumble like a drug, I just can't get enough. I'm wide and I'm a coming at you for a little more. I've got so much to take, I can't afford to wait, I've never needed anybody like this before…"

The human moved upward, curling her body in that desirable way, and even the servant youkai looked on and felt himself grow heated at the sight of sensual desire rolling around and fluttering on the stage.

"When I'm not sure what I'm livin' for…"

Palms slapped on the hard wood floor of the stage, her hair flew back as she threw her head back with a grin, soaking in the attention. She knew she was the jewel of this place…this was her big showing. The first time that her master had let her perform. She did not know that this was to be the night she would be sold off to some strange lord in a foreign land.

"When I'm not sure what I'm lookin' for…"

Those two lines were repeated two more times each, entrancing all who watched her body hike upward and fall back down again at the beat, her lips parted with every word, forming the lyrics with such perfection one would think she had done this type of thing all of her life. That she had been a slave all of her life.

That was not the case… as the girl fell back into the position she started in, hunched over with her head hidden in her thighs, the crowd bursted into a frenzy of cheers and claps. Bare feet slip from underneath the skirt, bangles on those dancer's ankles clicking methodically as she pushed her self into a standing position, giving the crowd a low bow.

She pranced from the stage, a grin plastered on her face, her hips swaying in a way that was almost still like that beat she had been dancing to not moments before. She drew up to the owner, curtsying low before the man, and was startled when as she stood, the man clasped irons around her tiny wrists, speaking in low whispers to her.

The happy demeanor crashed and those beautiful eyes filled with salty tears… but she refused to let herself cry in front of so many. Obediently she followed the little servant youkai that tugged on her chains and she listened silently as he rattled on about how long it would take him to get back to the Western lands with a human trailing behind him.

Oy, sorry about that. Tell me what you think…..I know the tense is probably horrible. Ah well. Thanks for reading… BloodyHues.


	2. Introduction to the Moon

Alright, so the block did not go away, and this story is still flowing so hey, why not, right? Unless anyone has any ideas to incorporate in my other stories. Pray tell! Lol, anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the first one and the new perspective on this version of the anime! You guessed it… Kagome is not from the future, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still bitch each other out like crazy. Well, love you all for reading, and please, please, please review! Thank you so very much. BH.

Entertainment

By: BloodyHues

Chapter Two

Introduction to the Moon

Sesshomaru shuffled through the parchment papers and scrolls that were on his desk as if he were searching for something. No emotion showed on his face but the inner battle waged in hostile frustration. He could not find the parchment his father, InuTaisho, had given him earlier in the morning. He needed to sign the paper, but it seemed to be to no avail.

As he moved out of the uncomfortable wooden, high backed chair, he grunted, his hands lifted up to place against his temples. The circular massage was not enough it seemed, and Sesshomaru charged out of his study. Slaves and servants hurridly dodged the angered demon prince because they did not want to face his poisoned claws or fang filled mouth.

Everyone got out of his way, that is, except for a Hanyou too stubborn to have known any better. Obviously younger and completely oblivious to his half brother's attitude, he popped up from around a corner with a big, goofy grin plastered to his younger, immature face.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! What are you doin' you big block of ice? Father is lookin' for you… sayin' somethin' about the next few days before the matin' ceremony with that good lookin' Southern Princess…" …. "Inuyasha! Filthy Hanyou, I advise you to keep your mouth shut." The words were spoken coldly and Sesshomaru watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha cringed backwards.

"Feh. Whatever. I was just tellin' you that father wants to speak with you. Calm down." Inuyasha threw his hands in the air as he moved around the irritated prince.

Sesshomaru watched the mutt's retreat with some amount of satisfaction before he changed his route and headed to his father's study. He had no taste for what he knew his father was going to dish out… but he could not ignore a down right command from the lord of the lands.

His father was sitting at his own desk in his private study when Sesshomaru arrived and he heard InuTaisho as he mumbled to himself and a scroll flew past Sesshomaru's head. He did not flinch even as the scroll crashed into the wall behind him. InuTaisho looked up at his oldest son; immediately he jumped to his feet. "Ah, Sesshomaru my son! I am glad that Inuyasha was able to locate you! I was afraid you might have disappeared again…"

Sesshomaru dipped in a bow of respect and then straightened up almost immediately and stared at InuTaisho with a blank mask as that clearly stated that he was not interested.

InuTaisho got the hint, and with a ruffled sigh he strided over to his eldest son and clapped a large hand on almost feminine shaped shoulders, wide but slender. Sesshomaru's eyes slanted in slight irritation and his golden irises flicked to his father's face, willing him to get over with the macho speech.

As he cleared his throat, InuTaisho smoothed a free hand back through his long silvery locks. "As you know, my son, there are … pardon me for speaking so bluntly… actions that the Inu clan are expected to… follow… before they are mated for life… " InuTaisho moved away from his son's cold glare and turned his back on him as he continued to speak.

"As you are the eldest and next in line for the throne of the Western lands, the burden of these…actions… rest heavily upon your shoulders. Now, I do believe that you can pass the act of physical contact, but you must have a… well, a pleasurable slave, if you will, to wait on you…" InuTaisho dared a glance at his son, but immediately wished he hadn't.

Sesshomaru stood somewhat pacified it would have seemed at first, if his eyes had not been bleeding crimson. InuTaisho felt the waves of anger and irritation that floated from his son's aura and he threw his hands in the air, eyes wide for a moment before he too calmed and spoke his peace on the whole subject.

"I had the liberty of sending Jaken to gather a female from a well reputated harletry. If I do say so myself, she could give that future mate of yours a run for her money. Even if she is…"

(……….)

"Human!" Sesshomaru's undignified growl was heard by all of the yokai that surrounded him in the main room where the harlet girls that traipsed around with his father had been seated. Even the stupid half breed hanyou had heard. At that point, he no longer cared, for the scent of humans, female humans, clouded his senses and mind.

There was ten of them, from what he immediately saw, and they were positioned in a circle with some on their knees and some on their feet, all in suggestive posses, eyes flittering hungrily over the crowd. They were dressed in a provocative, almost too revealing way, that obviously stated their ranks in society. Most held their hair up in bouncy curls with ruby red paste caked onto their lips. Paste also seemed to be stuck permanantly to their eyelids, and their eyes were outlined in dark black khol.

An insturment that Sesshomaru didn't recognize played at first, on the quiet side even to his youkai ears. And then more insturments he did not recognize sounded out louder when twelve males…some human and lower level youkai used as slaves alike, careened onto the hard wood floor and grabbed a girl of their choice and stood there like predators.

Male hands roamed their vuluptous and scrawny bodies and hungrily brought them closer. The music skipped into another beat and Sesshomaru couldn't help that two of the men stood behind the group, womanless. Why, he wondered. As always fate seemed to do, he was answered as quickly as he wished he hadnt been.

The ten girls with male partners were swept away by their males in a fruitless effort, dancing a strange dance that Sesshomaru had only heard of. The Tango. They matched their movements, showing that they had been practicing for this very event. Sesshomaru had to ask himself again why.

Then his eyes landed on the center of the room's attention. Where the girls had been standing in a circle sat a female on a chair, long dark black hair spilled down her back like honey. She seemed at first to be asleep, knees pointed one way and her head leaned against the opposite shoulder. Hands rested luxuriously in her lap.

Then she stirred and long dark lashes parted to glamourize the crowd with their intense chocolaty stare. Boredom sat on her pristine face for minutes as the music went on and the twirling and dipping dancers blocked their view of her every now and then. The two men that had been waiting strolled up to the beat and took each of her hands as she stood and a small pink tongue smoothed out against matching pink lips.

Milky tanned skin stood out next to rough bronze of the two youkai slaves that moved in closer to her and she was engulfed by their presence… and their roaming hands. Theirs did not get far, however, before she was dancing away from them in a flurry. That is when Sesshomaru noticed what she was wearing. Unlike the showy, gauzy, and bright outfits of the others, she wore a black kimono with belled sleeves that blocked the view of her arms, hands, and legs, much to others' dissapointment.

Sesshomaru believed that this was his fathers' favorite harlem and decided to avert his eyes momentarily to scan over the other females that clomped about the stage, most staring openly at him, and wondered which one that slimy servent of his had picked out. They were all disgusting, being human to top it off, and he had no desire. Yet he still wondered.

It was not until he found that the song had ended and there was a form crumpled in a bow before him that he even noticed the raven haired human at his face, her hair fell to veil her face and he was momentarily amused. Amused until he saw the symbol on the back of her black kimono that was all the obvious since she was on her hands and knees and bowed over like she was.

It was a large white dog with crimson eyes, howling to the moon. He blinked a few times and sat up straighter as he glanced around for his father and hanyou brother. He thought that he caught a hint of golden laughter to his right but when he had looked…there was nothing.

Sighing he looked back down at the huddled female and then back at the expectant crowd. He stood so suddenly that everyone cringed… except for the female that was. Then he swooped down and closed a large, clawed hand over the female's arm tightly before he yanked her up onto her feet and he had to hold back the smirk of approval as she yelped out in pain.

He drug her from the room, down the hallway, around a few corners, and then came to a large set of double doors before he nudged them open and threw her forward into the darkness. He lurked in almost immediately afterward and all could hear as his chamber door slammed shut behind him.

(Ok I am so sorry that was short. Forgive me as always. I started up the Beta Club and I am about to get my license….Im getting a Mercedes! Can you believe THAT! Anyways, Im so excited. Well, I have to go, but have a great night/day. BloodyHues.)

(Oh, Ps……REVIEW)

(PPS….I was thinking of Roxanne off of Moulin Rouge when I wrote this chapter. Gotta love Moulin Rouge!)


	3. Lets Tango

(Hey every body. I hope that you are enjoying this so far, and tell me if there is anything wrong or if there is anything you would like to see happen during this story, I will be happy to oblige if it is not obscene or anything such as that. I am going to switch to PRESENT TENSE because…I want to and its my story to do just that with! Well, on with the next chapter, so enjoy my loyal subjects! Your author: BloodyHues)

( (V) means a lapse of time!)

Entertainment

Chapter Three

Let's Tango

She is his prey, prey to a blood-thirsty predator. Lying stock still in the crumpled heap that she had landed in when he pushed her in the room, she dares not to move an inch.

Sesshomaru stalks towards the woman in a heap on the floor, eyeing her as he begins to make large circles around her small form.

His eyes sweep over her attire and a sneer threatens to pour out from his throat. He sniffs the air and the snarl finally escapes.

"Get up, filthy human wench." He spits out stopping so that he is in front of her as she stands up, a little too slowly for his liking. Inhaling the smell of heavy, cheap perfume of the whores his father and younger brother, he snarls again.

"You reek of trash." He steps away from her, the fright and nervousness pouring off of her body in almost too nauseating waves.

Silently she makes her eyes stay glued to the floor, not daring to look about to see where the stealthy young Demon Lord had gone to. Nibbling on her lower lip she finally understands what the taunting of the other women had been about. Of course, some of them frightened her because they were demon.

:Flashback:

"And what do you suppose I am supposed to do with her, Jaken?" The tall demoness stands almost regally… almost if she didn't have her older face twisted in a disgusted scowl at the slip of a girl in her presence.

The ugly toad demon narrows his eyes at the panther demon, taking in her long black hair as it sweeps her waist and her long, thin tail that flicks behind her in irritation.

With arms crossed beneath her breasts she scowles back at him, her black eyes matching her obvious annoyance.

"Do not question me! If you must know, this is to be Lord Sesshomaru's rutting female before his mating ceremony, as is custom! Your ignorance is a disgrace, bitch." Jaken scurries towards the door leading out from the large chambers of the geisha's of the castle. "And make sure she is properly done up!"

With that, the toad struggles to open the door and then slips out with an undignified grunt.

Letting out a frustrated growl the panther looks back at the human in contempt. "Well? What is your name?" She watches as the girl seems to be caught off-guard.

Daring not to move an inch, the little human parts her lush lips to speak, her beautiful outfit having been town and dirtied with the trip to this large castle.

"Ka-Kagome." She finally manages to whisper out, her throat hurting with the dry effort. She hasn't had a sip of water in two days and her mouth is severely parched.

Another demon woman pops out of nowhere and Kagome jumps, backing up quickly against the wall closest to her, eyes still downcast and her minds jumbles in fear and anticipation.

"Oh, honestly Kita. Don't you have some other soul you can bother other than this poor human woman? Can you not sense that she is scared to death! Poor dear…"

The squirrel demon draws up to Kagome, placing her small paws on her upper arms and coaxing her to look up. What meets Kagome's chocolate brown eyes is a pair of soft honey eyes.

Kagome blinks, almost instantly trying to shrink away again, wanting nothing to do with her, nor her masters, nor any other demon in this gigantic castle.

"I will not be used as some down graded whore to this house!" The words come flying out of her mouth before she even thinks about them and she squeezes her eyes shut, biting down on her tongue.

"Ah, dear, I said the exact same thing when I first arrived here at Lord Inu Taisho's castle. But believe me, his geisha's are more than care for. Dare I say we get pampered…" Her honey eyes peer at the panther youkai's retreating form. "Forgive her. She has always been a bit sour towards new comers."

"Now let me get a good look at you, precious." Kagome's eyes open sheepishly, a rather dark blush running over her nose as the woman's searching eyes take her in.

"Thin at the waist, but obviously… endowed…" The woman mutters to herself as she draws Kagome away from the wall with those small paws of hers. "Soft skin, but with the slightest hint of firmness."

Kagome feels as those paws move up to run through her currently dirty, tangled hair. It seems not to faze the demoness at all. "Long, thick strands of silky black hair…"

A finger hooks beneath Kagome's chin and brings her face up so that they are looking at each other. "And, my, would you look at those deep brown eyes! A beauty you are, Kagome, even if you are just 'a filthy human.'"

Kagome catches the woman's joking tone and against all the fighting of her insides, her lips curve upwards and split, revealing her beautiful pearly white teeth and a captivating gentle face.

The squirrel steps back, raising her brows as she smiles back at this human girl. She is indeed beautiful. It's a pity, though, that she is to be bound for lord Sesshomaru. What was it she said her name was? Ah! Yes, Kagome. How enchanting."

"Kagome, dear, I am Matshi, second head geisha… next to the soul torturer you met not too long ago." Matshi rolls her eyes, combing her tiny paws back through hair that matches her eyes and color of her bushy tail.

"Now I have to get you bathed and dressed for the showing tonight so… Oh dear! Please tell me that Jaken had enough sense to pick someone who knows how to dance!"

Kagome nods slowly and relief spreads throughout Matshi's body visably. She looks around and then claps her paws together twice and immediately roughly one hundred women fill the large room side doors and other places, forming a circle around Matshi and Kagome before locking their hands together in front of them and in unison, bowing at their waists.

"Now now, no time for that my dears." She motions to Kagome who seems to be trying to disappear right then, the blush deepening in color out of embarrassment as she looks around at all of the…clean…women.

She can tell some of them are youkai, a few hanyous, but the humans seem to outnumber those odd few by double. Shivering she steps closer to Matshi as the women all straighten, eyeing her closely as she attempts to hide behind the poofy squirrel tail of the only person she knows is friendly here.

"Matshi-sama, if I may be so bold as to inquire, why is there a new human? There has not been one for some time now… is Lord Inu Taisho tiring of us already?" It was a hanyou to Kagome's left who speaks.

Her hard voice does not match her appearance. Fiery yellow and red hair barely tamed is pulled back into a messy hairstyle, as if she decided at the last moment to throw it up. Bright emerald green eyes clash with her hair, as well as her extremely pale skin. Her small form reminds Kagome of a stick.

"No, Leera. He has not tired of any of you." She takes Kagome by the arm, gently making her stand away from her so they can all take in her form. "Lord Jaken delivered her just a few minutes ago. She is to be… Lord Sesshomaru's before his mating ceremony."

The reaction is not what Kagome is prepared for. Half of the women gasp and Kagome catches a few whispering 'poor thing' amongst the crowd. The youkai women jeer at her, clicking their disapproval through clenched fangs. Then there are the few that feel it is their duty to begin telling her about the heir to the Western Lands.

"A human woman? He will not welcome her in his bed!" "Even if he does, she will be wounded for sure!" "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru is a cold, hard lover. I would know!" "There is no way he will take her!" "He will spit in her face!" "Poor human… this will be her last night among the living!"

Secretly Kagome wishes they would just shut up and stay to themselves.

: End Flashback:

Kagome blinks back the recent memory, missing what it is her Lord had just commanded her to do. Nervously she nibbles on her lower lip, eyes refusing to raise and witness the anger she knows he holds in.

"You shall learn to listen when an order is given to you, human." His voice belies his anger and she winces at his demanding demeanor. "How shall I make you learn?"

She immediately cringes, ducking her head a little lower as he looms closer to her smaller frame, her body shivering at the close proximity of his demonic aura and her fists clench.

The last time she had been this close to a threatening demon… she doesn't want to think of it. She takes a quick step back, followed by another as she finds in horror that he follows her retreating form.

With a meep she finds herself pressed against a wall in the cold room, her eyes fearfully flying upwards to finally lock onto the melted golden ones of her predator, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights.

The fear permeating from her skin sends tingles throughout Sesshomaru's body and before they know what he is doing he takes hold of the front of her indecent garbs and pulls her towards his bed, tossing her upon the feathery surface. Kagome in turn attempts to scurry off the bed, only to have her ankle caught and her body drug back to the spot she landed.

Sesshomaru crawls over her body, strattling her waist before he uses one of his sharp talons to run across the flesh of her left arm, watching in almost fascination as her blood wells up along the gash.

Against all training he had gone through in the past, Sesshomaru sniffs the scent of the sweet blood, its thickness tickling at his nose and a fire lights deep within his belly as he leans forward, running his tongue out and lapping up the blood.

Kagome holds in the scream that wants to escape as the gash is made, and even harder she tries when he begins to lick up the blood seeping from the wound. He earns a gasp when as he licks he makes another gash, this one on the soft flesh right at the crook of her neck. His tongue trails up her skin to the new gash, the other one still bleeding.

(V)

The growl came out low, beside her ear, but her senses are hightened so that she jumps when he huskily whispers out his command, her mind a bit fuzzy on the uptake however.

"Get out. Get out, now." Sesshomaru pushes her away from underneath him, her blood smeared over his hands, talons, and a bit settles on his chin, driving his senses crazy. How long had they been laying there with him licking up her blood?

She stumbles towards the door, hugging her bloodied, half shredded clothes as tightly as she can around her bleeding body, gashes resting all over her skin. Running her shoulder into the door she steadies herself, taking in gasps of hair to try and level her seemingly floating head.

With one more terrified glance over one of her gashed up shoulders she flees through the door, skirting down the hallway not daring to make a sound as tears run down her cheeks, smearing the blood there as well.

Before any of you freak out, NO Sesshomaru did NOT rape Kagome. He went on some sort of blood lust thing, for reasons I will describe later. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think of it! BloodyHues.


	4. Unprepared for Publicity

You know, I had someone post a review that asked me what (V) was and why it was in the middle of the last chapter. :Sigh: Obviously, not many people read my little intro things before they ready the chapter. There sometimes is a reason that these things are here you know.

So again, I will tell you what **(V)** means: **(V) MEANS A LAPSE IN TIME!** Maybe everyone will see that since its bold now. Anyways, thanks for the great reviews, and here we go with another chapter! BloodyHues.

**(V)(V) MEANS A LONGER LAPSE IN TIME!**

Entertainment

Chapter Four

Unprepared for Publicity

Crash!

The impact sends Kagome flying backwards, her bloodied body flopping helplessly onto the beautiful hard floors, her eyes squeezing shut in pain.

She stays there for a moment as so before she realizes that she ran into something… or someone for that matter. Cracking her eyes open she takes in a sharp gasp immediately trying to crawl backwards away from the silver haired, golden eyes figure before her.

"What in the bloody hell… wait a freakin' second! Aren't you that new human? The one for…" The crude voice slips off as the Hanyou watches as the bloody human begins whimpering, desperately trying to get as far away from him as possible.

His golden eyes take in her half shredded clothing down to every cut that is within seeing from his point of view. Sniffing lightly he smells the humans fear, her blood, and Sesshomaru.

The white fluffy ears that rest on top of his head twitch in mild irritation and he watches the human continue to drag herself backwards and attempt to stand at the same time.

With an exasperated sigh, he moves forward, quickly sweeping her up into his arms bridle style. Her weakened sobs and pleas for release cause him to wince in pity, but he turns on his heels and moves back towards the geisha quarters.

Kagome shakes, her fear escalating as the Hanyou picks her up and she silently and a little pathetically attempts to try to make him let her go. It is the soft voice she is met with that finally makes her quiet down.

"I am not gonna hurt you, but if you keep moving around you are gonna open your wounds further…: and as if it is an after thought, "Wench." She shifts once more, wondering slightly who this Hanyou is.

"Sesshomaru did this to you, huh? Macistic bastard. I will have father talk to him in the morning. First thing… even though you are just a human wench, you don't deserve to be used as a claw sharpener…" and he keeps on until they finally reach the large oak double doors that lead to the inside of the geisha quarters.

The Hanyou strikes out at the door a few times before Matshi who stands in a sleeping gown with a sheer robe thrown over it opens it. "Lord Inuyasha! I was not aware that you were coming to call upon K- Oh my! Oh dear! Is that the human Kagome? Lord Inuyasha enter, please enter!"

Lord… _Lord?_ With a strangled cry, Kagome uses the last bit of energy to leap from Inuyasha's arms to land on the floor in yet another crumpled heap.

With a growl, Inuyasha moves forward as if to recapture the girl in his arms, but Matshi beats him to it, kneeling beside her and cooing like one would to a small child before turning to gaze at him.

"Lord Inuyasha, I suggest you go bathe and change. You are covered in Kagome's blood." With one glance at himself then back to the human cradled in Matshi's arms, he leaves, slamming the door in his wake and earning a fear filled cry from Kagome.

"Shh, dear! Come here, let me hold you. That is right. What in the devil happened in that room, dear? I smell his scent on you, but not… in you. But you have gashes all over! Almost as if…Oh I am not sure dear. I am baffled! I will not question you tonight. You have been through quite enough, it seems."

Kagome allows the woman to cradle her before also allowing her body to be drug upwards so that she stands on her feet. They move throughout the chambers, through a couple of doors before they draw into the geisha's personal indoor spring, where Matshi proceeds to slip off Kagome's ripped clothes and lowers her into the steaming hot water.

Kagome's cry of pain is heard by youkai throughout the castle.

(V)(V)

Knock, knock, knock.

Kagome groans, flipping over on her small sleeping mat that rests stiffly upon the hard floor.

Groaning again in protest as the knocking on the door continues to the single room she is assigned to herself on orders of Lord Inu Taisho, she rolls over and shoves herself to her feet sorely, peering around.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Alright, I am coming…" The mumble is silent, almost to her self as she moves towards the door, her back arching in an uncomfortable position, her skin on fire.

She pauses as she shifts the light blue sleeping kimono so that her bare shoulders are not hanging out in view and then she puts all her weight into heaving the door open, her muscles aching in the process.

The sight that greats her is no what she expects. The little girl bubbles with happiness, her bright eyes twinkling with mischief. Her black hair is pulled into a sideways pony tail and the kimono she wears almost falls from her small frame.

"Kagome-sama! Inu-Taisho-sama says you are to join the table for dinner tonight! It has been a week since anyone has seen Kagome-sama, and everyone is worried! Rin is supposed to take you to the table as soon as possible… but Kagome-sama needs to get dressed!"

Kagome eyes the girl, assessing her words and then steps back as the girl comes flittering into the room. "Rin is supposed to help Kagome pick out a pretty kimono for tonight at dinner. The lords are going to be here!"

Kagome pales, heaving the door shut and stares at the girl still twittering around, digging through the large oak cabinet where all of her private geisha wear is stashed.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Her voice cracks with the use of it in a higher pitch than a whisper and Rin's muffled answer comes from inside the cabinet, where only her feet are seen dangling out.

"Rin said that the lords will be there, of the other lands…." She pauses and comes out with a huge satisfied grin in her hand, a large kimono bundled in her arms tightly and she scurries over to the bed, heaving the cloth onto the futon and huffs, peering at Kagome.

"Kagome-sama must get dressed!" In a dazed states Kagome moves to the bed, stripping herself of clothes as she goes, her body still aching and pining for comfort.

She shrugs on the under robe, tying it tightly about her small waist before placing the heavy over robe on, the rich red material clashing with her pale skin and black hair. White designs litter the hem and the sleeves.

She picks up the black obi, tying it slowly about her waist as well, the back making a large puffy bow and she turns around, gazing at Rin.

She is met with a loud squeal of delight and Rin begins twittering around again, eyes brightening more. "Kag-" The little girl begins to speak and Kagome cuts her off with a sigh and a simple… "Just, Kagome… please."

Rin grins again with a nod and continues her sentence, a little slower. "Kagome needs to do something with her hair… Rin cannot help. Rin does not know how."

Kagome strains a smile for the girls sake and looks around, spotting a small drawer in the bottom of the cabinet that holds her kimonos and she moves towards it, kneeling to open it.

Inside the small drawer is intricate jewelry, combs, chop sticks for hair styles, and many other things Kagome cannot identify. She brings out four chopsticks, two black and two red.

She uses the natural part to her hair and sweeps one half of it back, flinging it into a messy bun to the back side, and places the black chopstick in before adding the red. She repeats this action with her other side.

She looks at the gooky face paint and grimaces. They are not going to make her wear that if her life depends on it.

Rin looks absolutely delighted as she drags Kagome by the hand down the hallways, effectively causing Kagome to lose her place, and then she is faced with large oak double doors, the carving of a large dog and a crescent moon staring in her face.

Short, yes, but I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! Luv you all, have a great Christmas!


	5. Lady Marmalade'

Hope everyone had a spectacular Christmas, and I hope that everyone's New Years will be just as cool and full of partying!

Oorah. Anyways, I'm listening to Lady Marmalade while typing this chapter, so you can understand…: winks:

For those of you who don't know what song Lady Marmalade is, look it up on lime-wire or something, you will be amused I promise.

The song is actually really sexy if you ask me, and I can't help but dance to it every single time.

_Italics are for when Matshi, Kita, and Ritz are singing._

Regular is for when Kagome is singing.

Well without further… ado? Hell I don't know…

HERES THE NEXT STEAMY CHAPTER! YEAH!

Entertainment

Chapter Five

'Lady Marmalade'

_Rin looks absolutely delighted as she drags Kagome by the hand down the hallways, effectively causing Kagome to lose her place, and then she is faced with large oak double doors, the carving of a large dog and a crescent moon staring in her face._

She shifts on her feet, staring down at Rin with an odd look on her face as the girl bubbles at her, pouncing forward against the doors and heaving them open with a cute little meep.

The site before Kagome takes her breath away and she stands there, mesmerized, as all four lords, three ladies, and a few servants serving Saki pause to stare at her.

Mumbles erupt through the others, but her chocolate wide eye gaze lands on one figure in particular, sitting to the right of his father and then a younger Hanyou sitting to his fathers left.

Trailing her gaze back to the son on the right, his golden eyes boring into her own as she swallows her nerves, taking a timid step into the dining hall.

The doors swing shut with a loud bang behind her.

(V)

She slips the blood red kimono from her body, the obi already carelessly tossed over her futon, and the under-robe follows, her body shivering.

She eyes the new outfit she is to put on and return to the dining hall in. There is next to nothing to it, and she sighs.

The Northern Lord, Naraku, learned from Lord Inu Taisho that Kagome is Sesshomaru's 'entertainment' until he is mated, and he had insisted immediately to see her sing and dance.

The ladies had agreed… especially a red eyed demon by the name of Kagura, Naraku's mate.

Kagome shrugs into the thin kimono, eyeing down at herself in a slight amusement. She wonders to herself where a dress like this is found… and then she remembers that she is supposed to be 'entertainment' and huffs.

Brushing off the front of the purple kimono she moves to the door, emerging to face two very unhappy faces and one very kind one.

Matshi is dressed up, a bit more covered than Kagome, in black, as well as Kita and some fox demon Kagome does not remember meeting.

As if seeing her confusion, the fox speaks up, a slightly deep voice penetrating Kagome's senses. "Hello there! I am Ritz, one of Inu Taisho's own."

Kagome nods to Ritz, showing she understands, and drinks in their appearances, suddenly feeling quite… unattractive.

The women… demonesses… before her are gorgeous, far surpassing her beauty. Kagome blushes, holding the slit trailing up the left of her dress to reveal creamy flesh up to her thigh closed and dipping her head.

Matshi chuckles and takes Kagome by the arm, walking with her down the hallway that way with the other two falling in behind her.

"You have heard of the M.R. dance, yes?" Matshi asks Kagome, and at the human's small nod she continues. "We are all dancing, you are to be the singer, and we are to back you, darling."

Kagome opens her mouth to object and a clawed finger presses against her lips as she is jerked to a stop.

"You must not argue, Kagome. Lord Inu Taisho has given the command and you will be punished if you do not do as told!" Ritz speaks softly from behind her.

"Plus, they asked for you. Not us." Kita spits out as well, clearly sour towards the human that is getting so much attention.

Kagome cringes and ducks away from something that Matshi tries to place around her shoulders.

She looks at the purple and white soft boa with a raised brow and Matshi clears her throat, throwing it around Kagome's shoulders anyways.

"You must play the part of the song, Kagome. It is your duty, as it is ours." Matshi whispers softly to her, disliking the words as well.

Kagome lets the fabric of her dress go, the slit full revealing her leg up to her thigh and she nods, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

They begin moving towards the dining hall again and when they draw up to the large double doors, Kagome becomes a bit dizzy, allowing them to lead her through the door.

In relief she sees no one in the dining hall and relaxes just the slightest bit. The table has mysteriously disappeared with all of its high backed chairs and she risks a look around, noticing that there is nothing in the room except for them.

They begin moving all at once, with the exception of Kagome, figuring out everything that needs to be known and before she realizes it, they are beckoning for her to sit on the floor.

She settles there, allowing Matshi and Ritz to bend her legs at the knees, her left side facing where the lords and ladies will be sitting to watch.

She notices briefly that servants move in to place chairs for the lords and ladies, but she ignores them and instead focuses on how her whole left leg is bent out of her dress to be shown to all.

The boa is situated more securely around her shoulders, allowed to pour down her chest and tickle the ground.

Her hair is taken down from the twin buns and it falls freely down her back in tumbled, floppy curls made from its stay up in tight loops.

Matshi knees in front of her, blocking her from view as she strikes an elegant pose. Ritz and Kita settle in a pose that looks nearly the same, producing large black and red feathered fans from… somewhere… their large frame blocking Kagome even more.

She barely registers the fact that the lords and ladies footsteps ring against the floor, or that the creaking of chairs meant they are sitting down, and she is slightly surprised to hear instruments striking up the music they are to dance to.

Matshi, Kita, and Ritz harmonize their voices for the beginning of the song and butterflies flicker in Kagome's stomach as her time nears.

"_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.."_

The three stand, and strut forward. Matshi throws her hands in the air, twisting her hips and dipping down low while watching the lords.

Kita and Ritz flip their fans, fanning their faces and then running the fans down over their chests and to their stomachs, letting them fall carelessly upside down to run over and block their hips and everything in between.

Kagome begins singing, her voice catching the attention of the lords as she arches her back naturally, her gaze on the wall in front of her instead of on the lords and ladies.

"He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans, struttin' her stuff on the street.  
She said "Hello, Hey Joe, you wanna give it a go? Mmm, Mmm."

She bites down on her lower lip, rolling on her side and stretching out her body, staring at the lords and ladies as her and the other girls sing in sync.

"Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da. Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here. Mocha-choca-lata Ya Ya. Creole Lady Marmalade!"

She runs her tongue over her pink lips, rolling onto her stomach, getting up on hands and knees as she crawls towards the lords and ladies.

Lord Inu Taisho is the one in the middle, closer to her, so as her and the others still sing in sync, them doing their own dancing, she crawls up to him, bringing herself onto her knees.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" The words come out in a language called French, rolling off of her tongue thickly and seductively as Lord Inu Taisho raises a brow.

Her hands settle on his knees and rub up them towards his thighs as she sings the next verse, still in sync.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" Her eyes lock with his as she clutches at his thighs, her feet catching the ground as she pushes her bottom high into the air, pushing herself back away from him and taking the ends of the boa in her hands.

Striking once more out on her own with her voice she struts, barefooted since she never put anything on her feet, she moves to the left where the Hanyou sits, her body twisting in a ninety degree circle so that her back is facing him.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. The boy drank all her magnolia-wine. On the black satin sheets oh I swear he started to freak"

She leans over, her head flinging back so that her hair spills over her back as her body comes extremely close to the Hanyou and he gapes, staring her backside before gazing glazy eyed at his father who blinks in answer.

The girls are dancing and watching her intently, wondering what she is doing as they start singing with her again.

"Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da. Itchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here. Mocha-choca-lata Ya Ya. Creole Lady Marmalade."

Kagome ends up this time in front of Lord Daiku, Lord of the South, and his mate gazes at her as she ends up standing in between his legs, since he is sitting on the edge of his chair.

His stormy blue eyes rake her body and he catches himself reaching out towards her just as she twists away, hands leaving that boa and roaming over her body, slapping her thighs.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" Their voices reach a new pitch and Matshi and Ritz dance around in the background as Kagome marches over to Kita who is standing nearest to Sesshomaru and steps flesh even to her.

Kita, sensing her intentions, loops an arm around Kagome's waist, bringing her tighter against her body as Kagome strattles her right leg, both dipping down and grinding their hips before Kagome slips from the grasp, facing stunned lords and ladies and a stone faced Lord Sesshomaru.

"_Hey, Hey, Hey!"_

Kagome's nails rake up her own stomach, over the thin silken fabric of that purple kimono, her eyes flashing with the golden ones of her… master.

She moves up to him and sits sideways on his lap, tugging on one end of her purple and white boa so it snaps from around her shoulders.

She grins, looping it around Lord Sesshomaru's shoulders her face inching towards his, her lips brushing against the flesh of his cheek as she sings out.

"Touching her skin feelin' silky smooth, the color of cafe au lait. Made the savage beast inside roar until it cried…"

"_More, more, more!"_

She nips at his skin, twisting in his lap so that her back is to him and she slides off of his lap, strutting towards her three companions who are dancing their own little dances still, eyeing her now with curiosity.

"Now he's back home doing 9 to 5, living his grey flannel life. But when he turns off to sleep, old memories creep…"

"_More, More, More!"_

They end up with Kagome and Matshi in front, Kita and Ritz off to either side and a bit behind, their legs spread shoulder length apart.

_  
_"Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da ."

Together they press their hands over their breasts, and then step to the right, their hands clasping over where their private jewels are at the words Da Da.

"Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya here…"

Their hips flick back and forth as their knees break, allowing them all to dip down and spread their legs, closing them back and the knees before slipping back up and turning to their left.

"Mocha-choco-lata Ya Ya."

Their hips twist again and Kagome's voice is heard above all of theirs, raising and demanding for attention as their bodies twist back to the front, her right arm in the air as her left hand trails over the skin of her arm.

"Creole Lady Marmalade!"

They all fall back into their original positions, when they started the song, but Kagome is seen this time, no attempts are made to hide her frame.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Mmm, Hmmm"

"Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da. Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here. Mocha-choco-lata Ya Ya."

Their voices fade and then suddenly there is a roar of whistles and applauds as the lords and … some of the ladies show their approval of not only the dancing and singing, but Kagome as a living being.

Kagome cracks a grin, staring at Lord Sesshomaru as he stands, advancing with the other lords towards the girls sprawled on the floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? – Do you want to sleep with me this evening?

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? – Do you want to sleep with me?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I had fun:Snickers: Yes, some of this is totally out of character, and some of it… so not this time period, but I really couldn't help myself I swear.

Please review and tell me what you think! I will greatly appreciate it!


	6. Easy Women Can't Be Friends

Meeeeee-eeeeooooww!

Thank every one for their reviews. I liked them, and they spur me on! Muahaha. I am sort of… blah right now… but whatever.

I will attempt to write this chapter without rushing it. I just cant wait until one particular scene I want to include in this little… ruse.

Oh my, I almost forgot! You all get to meet the lovely southern Belle today, Sesshomaru's mate-to-be. Goodie.

And if you are lucky, there might be some drama if I can get to it… if I stop typing nonsense to you right not… if I can… OKAY, moving right along.

Enjoy, my faithful servants… I mean, readers. Heh… :sweat drop:

Entertainment

Chapter Seven

Easy Women Can't Be Friends

Kagome blinks attempting to take in the information that has just been presented to her. She clears her throat, shifting in the indoor hot spring as she stares at Matshi.

"Can you say that one more time, Matshi? I am not sure that I heard you correctly." Kagome's soft voice laces quietly out over the noisy swish her arms make when they move in the water to rinse her body of any dirt and grime that may be present.

"Lord Sesshomaru's intended mate is to be arriving tomorrow morning as the sun graces the sky. You are to escort her to her room and see to her needs at first until her own personal servant can be appointed to her." Matshi repeats, avoiding Kagome's eyes.

"Well that is just… dandy, isn't it? Will she know who I am?" Kagome looks away from Matshi as she dips her head back into the hot water, rubbing in the next to unscented oils to clean her hair and make it look fresh and healthy.

"No, Lord Inu Taisho has expressed to all of the staff and guests who know who you are that they are to say nothing to the Southern Princess, even after she and Lord Sesshomaru are mated.

It is easier that way and it will keep any… incidents from happening. Female Youkai are very possessive creatures, and though they know of the rituals, they prefer not to know of their future mate's activities." Matshi nibbles on her lower lips, clearly uneasy with the situation.

Kagome lets the uncomfortable silence reign over the two as they sit in silence for a good long while. Satisfied that her body is completely bathed and cleaned she reaches for the nearest drying kimono.

She steps from the water carefully, wrapping the silken fabric around her body and then she slops her hair up haphazardly, not caring of her disheveled appearance and moves towards the door that leads to the main hallway.

Pausing briefly she peers back at Matshi, a small sigh gaining the young beautiful Youkai servants attention. "What is her name, Matshi?"

The question causes Matshi to show shock on her face until she shakes her head and answers, still in that same soft, understanding tone.

Though Kagome would never admit it, and her Lord Sesshomaru would never acknowledge it, ever since their last performance, the slave Kagome and the Lord Sesshomaru had grown… closer.

"Her name, Kagome? She is Lady Nakita, daughter of Lord Daiku and his mate, Lady Susuki. I must warn you, Kagome. Though Lord Daiku and his mate appear to be simple small fox Youkai, their daughter is a fiery spirit who does not take kindly to… sharing."

Kagome nods to Matshi and moves out the door without another word, delving into her own thoughts as she walks.

Lady Nakita. _Pffft. She even sounds like a possessive bi- ouch! What the fuck was that?_

Kagome huffs, the sound quickly turning into a growl as she notices that she has run into someone, and that someone has a clawed hand around her throat, pressing her against the wall with… his body.

She flashes her eyes upwards, meeting molten gold ones of none other than Sesshomaru. His long silver hair tickles her shoulders and her aura spikes in anger.

Yes, she is his slave, but she has learned that she deserves more respect in this humble house of Taisho. Growling still she narrows her eyes to match his own.

The challenge is a clear one and the spike in her energy fogs his mind as he moves his mouth closer to her face, taking in her intoxicating scent.

As he feels himself losing control, his mind spiraling in all different directions, he shoves her to the side away from him, snarling.

"Go back to your quarters with the others. Now. I do not wish to be near you, human wench." His barking howl causes her to scamper off quickly.

He turns around sharply as the hot spring door opens again and Matshi the squirrel servant Youkai steps out timidly, fingering at the fluffy tail hanging to her side.

"You are to come to my chambers with me. Now." Sesshomaru grabs her by the wrist, leading her down the hallway as a meek "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," is his answer.

(V)

Kagome paces in the geisha quarters, watching a few women from the corners of her eyes as they whisper.

She crosses her arms over her chest and stops, glaring at them all before marching to the double doors and moving out of them, gazing about intently.

The nearest servant cleaning catches her wrath as she bores down upon him, her eyes flashing dangerously as he cowers under her gaze.

"Where is Matshi? I need to speak with her, it is of the most importance!" She clenches her jaw, narrowing her eyes as she thinks more and more of the impending arrival of this Lady Nakita.

The servants' fearful, timid answer snaps her from her thoughts, however, and she keeps herself from paling.

"What was that? Speak up! I do not think I heard you correctly." Ah, De Ja Vu. The servant whispers out again, this time a little louder.

"She is with Lord Sesshomaru, my lady." My lady. How funny it is to hear it from someone speaking to her.

Without a real reasoning thought out plan she begins marching down the hall, storming towards Sesshomaru's quarters, never really wondering exactly what they are doing, just knowing that she needs to speak with Matshi and she has to go through Sesshomaru to get to her.

She draws up to the door, raising her chin and steeling her nerves. There is no _way _that Sesshomaru is going to keep her from her dearest, most trusted friend at this point.

She will enter the room if she has to do so by force to get the woman and steal her away. She knocks firmly on the large double doors of Sesshomaru's room, listening as the echo reverberates throughout the hallway.

There is not much sound, until Kagome furrows her brows, leaning closer to the doors as if straining to hear a sound she believes to have caught a moment ago.

She blinks, rearing away from the door in her surprise as she hears an unmistakable voice… moaning out a certain Youkai Lord's name.

Her jaw drops as she freezes, the rustling of sheets penetrating the walls and she has to blink again as a husky, panting voice is heard.

"Answer the door, see who it is. If it is unimportant, return to my bed so we can finish this little rut. I am becoming restless."

Kagome's breath catches in her throat and she is about to turn to leave as the double doors swing open and her wide, hurting chocolate eyes lock with softer chocolate ones of Matshi.

Kagome looks over Matshi's shoulder and focuses on a very sweaty… very… _naked_ Sesshomaru sprawled out over his large futon, his golden eyes locking with hers.

Matshi lets out a small gasp and hugs black silky sheets tightly around her body, her eyes widening. "Ka… Kagome?"

Kagome blinks again, her face falling into a calm, almost eerily distant visage. "I am sorry to have interrupted. It will not happen again, my lord."

Kagome offers a stiff bow from her waist and completely ignores Matshi as her hollow voice reaches their ears.

The squirrel reaches towards Kagome and she merely turns on her heel, heading back the way she had come.

(V)

Kagome lays amongst the many women, the room dark, but she hears as soft foot steps enter the room, the click of the doors as silent as they can be with their bulkiness.

Matshi eyes her still frame, wondering why the woman is not in her own room. Instead the human is laying curled up in a ball on Matshi's own futon and the youkai raises her brow to herself wondering what to do.

Just as she is about to settle on the floor, Kagome sits up and stands, motioning to the futon she had been laying on.

Matshi opens her mouth to speak but Kagome's eyes flashing her a warning makes her close it, cringing under the pain and anger she sees there.

Matshi never knew the intensity of the human's feeling for the youkai, but she does now, and the thought stings her heart as much as the woman's harsh words.

"Easy women can not be friends, Matshi." Kagome spits out the words, moving towards her own room and slamming the door shut, awakening some of the other women who peer curiously at a fatigued Matshi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Not as long as my other chapters, I know, but that is ok I suppose. Tell me what you think in a review. Sorry if it seems a little rushed.

Guess you don't meet the southern Belle until next chapter! Sorry to leave you hanging.

Luvies—BloodyHues.


	7. Authors Note

A/N

Ok, so let me settle all of the… questions that I had from last chapter.

First of all, if some would be patient and understand my writing style, the next chapter is going to be half flash backs and half continuing with the story.

The flash backs will be of the time that has not yet been described or mentioned… the time that Sesshomaru and Kagome had alone after the night that she danced to Lady Marmalade.

This will explain her growing, 'sudden' feelings for Sesshomaru. And yes, this involves her attraction, answering that yes indeed she is crushing a little on Sesshomaru and this is why she gets upset at Matshi for being in Sesshomaru's room.

Thanks to Manekinekochan, mimi86, Midnight Faerie, Darktemp, Addanc-TSC for your reviews, I appreciate them very much. I am glad to have dedicated readers who will take the time out of their day and reading schedules to post reviews to urge me to write.

Any ways, if there are any other questions, I will be more than happy to answer them. All you have to do is ask! Well, I have to get going now but there is something that I want to say to all my loyal servants before I go!

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_

_**GO 2006! **_

_**WOOOOHOOOO!**_

If your nice enough, and you beg me, I just might write a funny little splurge for New Years involving ANY two characters of your CHOICE! Just tell me who, and I will TYPE away! Party Hardy!

BloodyHues.


	8. Stupid Girl

Hello All!

Happy New Years once more since it is truly the New Year. Hopefully this year will be better than 2005, God knows we need it.

Wow, and 2005 was so fast! They just keep getting faster, as we watch our years fade from our eyes, don't you agree? Ah, let me stop before I get all sentimental on everyone. Yuck.

Remember, half of this chapter, if not more or less, will be flash backs of the time AFTER the last dance. This is to answer questions that I was going to answer in future chapters, but it's all good!

The rest of this chapter will be of present time, when Lady Nakita makes her appearance and the drama really starts to unfold!

Well, I hope you all enjoy, and my Chihuahua Bruno says he loves you.

Entertainment

Chapter Eight

Stupid Girl

_I'm living in a dreamers world. Snap out of it, Kagome. _

Kagome sighs, flipping on her futon for the fifty millionth time since she spoke to Matshi in such a harsh way.

In the back of her mind she knows that Matshi had to go into Sesshomaru's bed, with no questions. She had to obey…

_But she did not have to like it so damn much._

Kagome sits up, throwing the covers from her body angrily, tearing them in the process. It does not seem to faze her and she rolls off of the futon, standing up as she begins to pace.

_Why does it hurt this much? It should not. There is nothing there._

The argument causes her to moan with a growl and she plops down on the oak chair settled in a corner of the room.

She draws her knees up to her chest, hooking the heels of her feet on the edge so that she can balance herself.

She places her head on her knees, covering her face with them as she nibbles on her lower lip irritably.

_I must be going insane._

_:flashback:_

_Kagome cracks a grin, staring at Lord Sesshomaru as he stands, advancing with the other lords towards the girls sprawled on the floor._

_She has to hold back the laugh threatening to spill from her lips as she sees that her fluffy boa is still hanging from his neck lazily._

_She stands slowly as he and the other lords bring themselves to a stop and she and the other three girls bow at their waists._

_The commotion from the other lords and ladies are not heard as she peers timidly at Sesshomaru, remembering their last encounter more than vividly._

"_How may I help you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her soft voice filters out into Sesshomaru's ears and he catches himself almost getting ready to tilt his head to urge her to speak more._

_He motions with his head for her to follow him, and she does so, leaving the other lords and ladies with nothing more than a fleeting wish to spend a moment alone with her._

_:end flashback:_

_Why does he torment me so? He can almost be caring at some point, and then it is as if he hardens back up before anyone can catch it!_

Kagome shakes her head, her knees moving along with the action. _He frustrates me to no end. _She flings one leg down to swing lazily off of the chair, her face still in the other knee.

_It is not his fault, I do not believe. Perhaps his father? Or his half brother, the Hanyou, Inuyasha. I would hate anyone if they were a half sibling… it would anger me._

_Buy then, he is so blank that I cannot tell when he is angry, sad, happy, or anything! If only…_

_: flashback :_

"_Hey, you hot little vixen. How about you come back with me to my quarters and I will show you a really good lay…"_

_Naraku's voice slurs out drunkenly as he stumbles in Kagome's direction and she nearly gags at the smell of Saki falling heavily from his breath._

"_Lord Naraku, I believe you should return to your mate. She must be missing you by now. I hardly think it would be decent for…"_

_She yelps as Lord Naraku pushes her ferociously back into a wall, crushing her tiny frame against the hard surface._

"_You little whore… you dare question a Lord? Bow down and submit to me, you foolish human girl! You will do whatever I want of you!"_

_Kagome cringes as his lips hover near her face and she nearly screams… until an almost uncontrolled angry voice erupts throughout the hallway._

"_Lord Naraku, you would do well to release my geisha this instance. If you proceed with your current actions, I will be forced to notify my father and make sure that all dealing with your sort are cut off… permanently."_

_Kagome has never been so glad to see the Ice Prince standing to his side, but his flaring fiery red orbs almost frighten her more so than the Naraku character._

_Lord Naraku stumbles away from her in a drunken walk and mumbles all the way down the hall, hiccupping every now and then. _

_Kagome gazes over to Sesshomaru and watches in amazement as his face twists in anger, confusion, pain, and then finally, his blank mask returns._

"_Return to your own quarters, Kagome. You should not be roaming the hallways at night. Things can happen and I will not always be around to keep you from harm."_

"_You are protecting me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice is teasing and she moves away from the wall, cocking her head to the side._

"_And here I thought you were all high and mighty, slaves are beneath me." She gazes at his blank face, hoping to get some kind of reaction._

"_Oh don't worry, I will not tell anyone that I have your protection. I would not want to ruin your reputation or anything." _

_She gives him a small smirk of a smile and takes a step forward, bringing her index finger to her mouth and biting down on it hard enough to draw blood._

_She watches in content as his face registers at least something, even if she is not sure what it is._

_She draws up close to him, eyeing her finger as the blood wells up along her bite and begins to trail over her skin._

_The sweet smelling irony substance drives him mad and before he can catch himself he finds that his hand has grabbed her own and he has guided her finger to his lips._

_He presses her finger against his tongue, tasting the red liquid and loving how it trails down the back of his throat._

_Just like before…he suckles a bit more on her finger but when she pulls her hand away, he allows it and watches as she backs away from him._

_A small smile plays on her lush lips and she offers him a bow before turning away and heading down the hall._

"_Good night, Lord Sesshomaru." She calls over her shoulder, disappearing around a corner._

"_Good night… Kagome…" He mumbles out, knowing that she cannot hear. Still tasting her blood on his tongue he turns to return to his own chambers._

_: end flashback:_

_I will never be able to figure him out…._

Kagome slips from that chair and sprawls out on the floor, gazing at the ceiling as she tries again to figure out the puzzle whose name is Sesshomaru.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you liked it. Please review. BloodyHues.


	9. Beautiful Stranger

Hello All!

I apologize that it has been so long since my last update, but it's been crazy here, where I live. So many things going on at one time!

Gah, and I am failing two classes right now, so ugh. You know what I mean? But moving right along…

I am introducing you to the Southern Princess in this chapter… A fox demoness. This should be interesting. And with a possessive attitude?

And then Kagome's blatant disrespect for high standing youkai with the exception of Inu Taisho? WOW.

This is truly going to be a spectacle. And Sesshomaru still has yet to bed our dear Kagome. I wonder if he will ever.

Maybe, maybe not. Well, hope you enjoy, and please review!

Entertainment

Chapter Nine

Beautiful Stranger

The castle is in an uproar as the sun rises, every single one of the servants rushing about preparing for the arrival of the Southern Princess, Nakita. A large feast is being prepared in her honor, and a vast room is being made up perfectly for her standards.

Every servant sweating, working, and every single one of them has been awake since before the sun raised over the horizon.

Every servant, that is, but Kagome. She is nestled comfortably in her room, settling on a chair that sits in front on a window giving her the most beautiful view of the Western lands possible.

Sighing she pushes her wet hair from her face. She had just come back to her room from bathing, and successfully gave others a good enough glare so that she was not bothered or asked why she is not working.

She simply just… doesn't want to.

It seems extremely useless to make such fuss over one little event of someone arriving at the castle. She just can't grasp the reason it is so important to everyone else.

Or maybe she just refuses to get it. Yes, that is more likely.

There is a soft knock at her chamber door and then it is creaking open, allowing Matshi to enter silently and slowly.

Kagome's dark chocolate eyes flash and she raises her chin just a little bit, allowing her head to lean back.

Matshi scuffles still silent to the large armoire that holds all the expensive geisha kimono's that are provided for Kagome and pulls one out after a moment of searching. Then, just as slowly, she moves towards Kagome.

Kagome stands stiffly and allows Matshi to slip off the silk bathing robe and begin dressing her. She keeps her eyes down cast even as Kagome's own eyes bore into the Youkai's forehead.

Finally, after Matshi has succeeded in dressing her, she motions for Kagome to sit back on the chair, which she does.

Slowly and still cautious, Matshi proceeds to fix Kagome's hair. Within forty five minutes, Kagome's hair is dry and in the most elegant looking hairstyle she has ever had.

The many little ringlets that surround her face are held by their own accord, one of Matshi's many 'gifts', and the rest is back into an intricate style.

It's in braids, curling, twining, and weaving in with each other, with a comb made of what looks like jade placed delicately within the design.

As she stands back up, the many layers of the long kimono sprawl out on the floor. Matshi steps back quickly, keeping her head lowered even as she listens to the fabrics rustle towards the door.

The red kimono that Matshi has chosen for her hugs her body closely, and the layers beneath it are a mixture of lighter and darker reds, the long train of it trialing out behind her as she walks.

The white lotus leaf design spread out upon it appears to be falling, a few leaves fluttering out onto her sleeves and a few more gathering at the hem of the dress, pooling on the blood red fabric.

The small slippers on her feet are red with the white design as well, but she barely notices it as she moves out of the geisha quarters.

Uncharacteristically, she has allowed Matshi to 'paint' her face a bit. Her ruby red lips appear to be large and pouty, contrasting with her slightly pale features and haunting brown eyes.

To add to it, Matshi has painted a thin red line on the lids of her eyes, tracing the path of her eyelashes. She has paid no heed to this… or to the fact that it is the color naturally done the same on Sesshomaru.

Many servants stop to openly stare as she moves by slowly, her movements mesmerizing them into a small sense of inferior stature, and then they move on, wondering why the young Lord's geisha appears so ghostly today.

But some servants know and, quietly, they make sure to stay out of her way, wondering what will become of the encounter between the human geisha and the Princess Nakita.

Rounding the corner she draws to a halt before the larger form on Lord Inu Taisho and he tilts his head down a bit, taking in her attire and the blank face she presents him with.

He meets her eyes with his own golden ones and he can feel the void emotions and heavy lidded depression.

He says nothing however and looks up as he senses another presence. He looks behind the small human to see his son drawing around the opposite way she had come, and he stops in the hallway, eyes dropping to Kagome as well.

From the rear, Sesshomaru notes the red kimono and white obi tied tightly to show off her frame, and he blinks slowly.

She blinks and looks over her shoulder, taking in Sesshomaru without a bow or show of acknowledgement. The white silk of his outfit hanging loosely to his body, hiding what she had seen just last night.

The red design almost matches the design on her own, but his is more of a squared pattern… more masculine. His long silver hair spills down his back, shifting when he makes the slightest move.

She notes the markings on his eyelids and narrows her own brown eyes before turning her head back to the front, giving a low bow to Inu Taisho, and moving forward once more towards the front of the castle.

_Matshi… she has done this on purpose. She wishes for the princess Nakita to kill me upon sight, seeing my outfit so closely imitating his own. Only intended mates are supposed to do this. _

_It makes no difference. I will not die at the hands of some spoilt royal highness because of one geisha's treachery. Foolish youkai._

She enters the large front entrance, gliding towards the gigantic double oak front doors and two guards standing there blink her way, look at each other, and then hustle to open the doors for her exit.

She has looked past the decorations to welcome the Princess, her mind blank as she awaits her arrival. The different scents wafting from the inner parts of the cast catch her in a wishful sigh.

Then, far down the pathway beyond the thick tree line, a horn sounds in a blast of realization and Kagome's back stiffens her shoulders moving back to erect her in a more prideful way.

Her chin tilts up once more, her brown eyes flashing towards the entourage heading to the front steps of the castle.

The white carriages are line up in a nice little row, three of them in total. All are drawn by prancing white horses with human chauffeurs.

_How typical._

Kagome clasps her hands in front of her and watch as Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho move slightly before her, keeping her off to their left and behind. Her eyes flash, but neither of them catch this.

The carriages grind to a halt before the steps of the castle and the chauffeurs dismount from their perches on the stools on the carriages in sync. The only one that moves to open a door, however, is the chauffeur of the middle carriage.

There is a pause and then an extremely tanned hand, delicate and adorned with dainty jewels, moves out to clasp hold of the chauffeurs awaiting one.

If Kagome's eyes could get any narrower, they would. But, alas, eyes can only be so narrowed so small before they close completely.

The female youkai that steps from the carriage is absolutely… gorgeous. And extremely decked out as well. Long straight caramel hair envelopes her tall body, reaching so far as the back of her knees.

Bright, sparkling green eyes scan the three on the steps, landing on Kagome and she blinks a few times.

A fluffy fox tail, tipped in an almost glowing white, flicks behind the female, curling into a question mark like stance.

The bright pink and purple formal gown she wears tinkles as she begins moving up the many stairs, signaling that there are small bells weaved into the fabrics. A clanking is also heard and golden bands are seen on her ankles and wrists, moving with her motions.

Blue markings adorn her face, a star resting in the middle of her forehead. Ah, the kingdom of the South. The Star lineage.

_What a perfect match… _Kagome thinks to herself, hotly. _The moon and the star coming together. Both cold and as void as the space that they occupy in the sky._

The woman reaches the top of the stairs, finally, and gives a deep bow from her waist. Her long hair slides over her shoulders and hangs in the air, nearly touching the ground. Kagome refuses to look at her now and instead she opts for looking back out over the lands.

Inu Taisho is the first to speak, his voice calm, demanding, and soft all the same. Kagome listens to the words as a distraction, but finds that they are of no comfort to her.

"Good evening, Lady Nakita. The Western Lands are pleased and honored to welcome you within our midst. My son has organized a most fabulous feast in your behalf…"

Pausing, Inu Taisho looks out of the corner of his eyes to Kagome who seems to be intent on looking at anything but the beautiful female fox before him.

"This will be your personal servant. She will lead you to your chambers and help you with anything that is needed. Do remember, however, that she is one of the upper servants and it is strictly enforced that she shall not be struck by anyone besides myself or my son, Sesshomaru, for punishment.

She will bring you to the dining hall when supper is to be presented. Now, take this time to rest and freshen up. I am sure that your journey was long and laborious. Until dinner, then."

And with that, Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru turn on their heels and leave, leaving the now standing tall Nakita and a very, very irritated Kagome. With a short bow, which is more of a rigid head twitch than anything, Kagome motions for the Princess to follow her.

Striking out meaningfully Kagome does not bother to see if the woman is following. She does not have to check, because the annoying tinkle of bells alerts her quite easily. Walking in silence has Kagome nearly gritting her teeth, but she ignores the need to do so and stops before a black door with a large Inu engraved on it.

She places her hands on the door and pushes to let it swing open, and she steps in to be followed by the still silent Princess. Kagome briefly eyeballs the room which is made up in different whites, blacks, purples, and blues and then steps to the side, jerking her head once more.

"You're room, my lady." Her soft voice drawls out lazily, and yet still clipped. The Fox moves in further, running her hands across the surface of her futon and she nods slowly, a small smile curling on her pink lips.

Kagome moves to the door and jerks her head again. "If I am not needed, my lady, I have other things that need to be done before the evenings end." Her voice is still blank… still void.

The woman does not even acknowledge that she has heard Kagome, so she just leaves, closing the large door behind her. Shaking her head as she walks down the hallway, she bites down on her ruby red lip.

This encounter is the first out of many she knows will be as stiff and the women will never get along, it seems.

Not that Kagome really wants to get along with her anyways.

_Of all the hell Kami could put me through…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey all! Please review! Tell me what you think! Thank you so very much! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! BloodyHues.


	10. The Battle's Beggining

RAWR!

So, I was talking to myself, and I said… "Self, why don't you write another chapter to Entertainment, since you got such great reviews!"

And so self answered. "Why, other self, that's a great idea! Let's do it!"

And so here I am, telling you about the conversation I had with my self, to come to the decision that I am going to write more for ya'll!

So, am I crazy yet? I THINK NOT. Not. Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please be patient with me because I am still working with a fractured finger!

**OH! THANKS TO THE PERSON WHO UNKNOWINGLY HELPED ME NAME THIS CHAPTER FROM THEIR REVIEW! THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE! YOU! YES YOU! WITH THE GOOFY HAIRDO AND FACIAL HAIR! THANK YOU! **(That's just a joke… I've never seen the person so I couldn't really tell you if they have a goofy hairdo or facial hair… though I do wonder… LOL! J/K! Ok… I will start now…)

Entertainment

Chapter Ten

The Battle's Beginning

_Oh Goody. Supper time. Time to go get the princess. Wouldn't want to leave her royal pain in the butt waiting. _

The sarcasm within Kagome's own head drips with venom. She is still dressed up like she was before, not a single string or lock of hair out of place, and she idly wonders why she had stayed this way.

_Perhaps I am just waiting for her to try and kill me. Yes… that must be it. _Dry humor laces her thoughts and she sighs, shaking her head a bit and running her tongue softly over her lush ruby lips.

Drawing to a stop at the door she pauses before giving a soft knock and then pushing open the door slowly. "My lady…" Her dull voice rings out, "It is time for us t-"

CRACK!

Kagome's head jerks to the left, her eyes wide in astonishment. She sits there a moment longer, just staring at the far wall to the left, her lips parting in absolute …. Be-wilderment.

With a slow blink the sensational stinging in her right cheek begins to register and she mechanically turns her eyes to the front before another…

CRACK!

This time she curiously finds herself looking to the right, her eyes stinging with those salty damn drops of hell. She blinks again, slowly still, before she feels herself stumbling backwards from a delayed force and she catches herself against the door.

The bruises are already forming on the skin of her cheeks, and she can feel it. She can feel, also, something akin to… water?... dripping down the flesh of her cheeks and neck.

Wet? She has not cried… so she brings a free hand up to her face, tenderly touching her cheek and then bringing it away to look at the offended appendage.

Her small palm and fingertips are covered in blood.

_Blood?_

With her mouth still slightly open and her body weight still being supported by the heavy door, she looks up to see a quite rigid Fox demoness, her bright eyes rimmed the slightest bit in red.

Kagome looks once more to her hand and without another word she stands straight, gives a jerky bow to Nakita, and moves back out the door with the Fox right behind her.

Kagome, still in a state of shock, begins leading the woman to the dining hall even as she feels the blood seeping from her cheeks, down her neck, and further still to soak into the collar of the beautiful white silk kimono.

_Not that the red really is that bad on it… it already has red on it…_

She blinks still as she draws up to the large double doors of the dining hall and the servants standing there peer at her wide eyed and then to Nakita, before rushing to open the doors for them both.

Kagome's voice cracks a bit as she speaks, as the pain truly starts to register. The burning sears into her cheeks and spreads to her head, giving her one killer headache. Then, as if the pain needs more room to rest, it begins spreading down the back of her neck and through her shoulders.

"Pre ..presenting… Lady… Na… kita…" Kagome takes in a deep breath and steps to the side as her vision blurs, black spots dancing in her eyes.

She hears a short gasp… a woman's gasp… and then she finds herself falling… but arms wrap around her body to keep her up and she does not even care who it is as she falls into a blissful unconciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awakes slowly to the sound of voices. Gurgling, deep voices… but soothing all the same, even if they seem to be arguing about something.

She does not have to fight to keep her eyes closed… they do not seem to want to open anyways. Instead she continues to lay there, attempting to make out what the comforting voices are saying.

"I mean no disrespect to you or your wishes, but you made it clear that Kagome was to only be punished by yourself or I. The Southern Princess clearly did not care for your authority when you expressed the rules of this house. She must be punished for her insubordination to you."

That voice… Kagome can't place it, so she does not try to. So she focuses on the other voice… a little deeper and much more fatherly sounding.

"Sesshomaru, I can not just punish Lady Nakita for this. She is not yet part of the Taisho house, so it is neither my right, nor is it yours. She will be reprimanded verbally for her uncharacterized attack, but there is only so much that I can do in this situation."

Ah, so it is Sesshomaru and… who? His father? Of course, who else would they be? Deciding she should perhaps make herself noticeable now that she is away she begins to sit up on the extremely comfortable futon she is on.

_Yep, that did the trick…_

Just as she forces her eyes open she watches as two pairs of intense golden eyes turn to her form and Inu Taisho is the first one to move her way. Out of fatherly instinct he settles beside her on the futon and places a claw underneath her chin to inspect her cheeks.

"No need to fret too much, my dear. You're wounds are nearly healed by now…" Inu Taisho's humble voice leaks out into Kagome's ears, making her instantly relax and lean into his hold.

_Nearly healed? How long have I been out? It should not have had that great of an effect…_

As if seeing the question in Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru moves over as well, but refrains from settling on the futon with his father and Kagome.

"You have only been out for two hours. Sleeping, mostly. That is just a small side effect of the healing process. You shall be healed completely come morning." His voice lulls her into a sense of security and she falls back onto the futon, sighing.

"What healing process?" Her voice is dry… she guesses it is from not talking. Or taking medicine. Whichever one fitted the right way.

There is an extremely long pause in which Kagome become uncomfortable and she feels Inu Taisho slip from the futon. She listens as his heavy footsteps carry him from the room that she is in, and then a heavy door shuts softly.

_Damn Inu's and their strength…_

She peers to Sesshomaru who is scrutinizing her with a very odd expression on his face. And just as quickly, it is gone, replaced with that cold mask that he wears so often.

"This Sesshomaru's saliva acts as a healing salvent. It is faster than any human cures, and you will be left with no scars."

_Oh Mr. High and Mighty, my saliva is… Wait…WHAT?_

The surprise is not hidden on her face as she calculates his words. Saliva + Inu Demon + Injured person _licking?_

She bites down on her lip to keep her amusement to herself. Obviously it does not work because soon after she finds herself alone in a strange large room with no one to keep her company.

_Ah well, the amusement was worth it. I wonder what Nakita dear will think of this…_

And with this in mind, Kagome begins to allow plans to form into her head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tell me what you think! Not as exciting as I originally planned, but it will pick up! Lovies! BloodyHues.


	11. Bombshells

Thanks again to **mimi86** for being the one that gave me idea for the last chapter title, and this one as well. Kudos!

Well, I think this story is really an addiction for me and I believe that I will finish it before I start on one of my other stories again.

Trying to keep so many stories updated at the same time is not easy and I envy those who can do it. I, however, get confused and irritated, so I am going to stick with finishing all of them one at a time.

I apologize if this is a major inconvenience to those who read my other stories as well, but at least I am not quitting all together! Hehe.

Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think of it! I would greatly appreciate it, and I love hearing what you think!

Ciao, for now!

(Hehe, that rhymed!)

Entertainment

Chapter Eleven

Bombshells

She emerges from the extremely large room the next morning, a huge white silk bathing robe hanging loosely on her small frame.

One creamy shoulder is visible as the collar slips off of it, her hands moving up to make sure that the robe itself stays shut. She stands in the hallway for a moment, her eyes darting to the left and right.

She blinks slowly, turns to face the door, and begins blushing a magnificent shade of rose as she realizes that she has spent the night in Sesshomaru's own chambers… in his bed…

_Where he and Matshi had their fun…_

Her mind mocks her and instantly her blush vanishes, her eyes narrowing in disgust. Huffing as she turns back around, she makes her way down the hallway towards the geisha's quarters.

_I wonder why Fluff Ball didn't move me from his chambers. Obviously the thought of a dirty human wench is utterly unimaginable to him…_

She rolls her eyes and draws up to the large doors, passing through them not even noticing that they are already cracked open.

She pauses on the inside as many faces turn to stare at her and suddenly she become very self conscious… and VERY aware of the fact that the thin white silk hanging onto her body… is not hers.

Her eyes move from one face to the next as they stare back at her, some registering disbelief, some appalled expressions, but mostly… pure shock.

The kind of shock that makes ones mouth hang open and eyes to grow wide as saucers. Kagome smiles fondly to herself and shakes her head, moving towards her own private room, eyes still following her.

As she enters and closes the door in her wake, she allows that silken robe to slip from her body and pool at her feet before she begins moving over towards her own armoire to find her own bathing robe, instead of traipsing around in one of Sesshomaru's.

She freezes, however, when a very familiar squirrel demon scuffles into the room, puffing and trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome, Inu Taisho is asking for—Oh my!" The gasp echoes through the now silent room as Kagome peers coldly over her shoulder at Matshi.

Matshi's shocked eyes rise to meet Kagome's angered eyes, before falling once more to where her focus really is.

_What happened to her?_

This is the only thought running through Matshi's mind as she gazes at Kagome's back. The most noticeable of the marks is a large gash that runs from her left shoulder blade, down to the right side of her waist.

Many other scars mar her beautiful flesh, but much smaller and less severe looking. They stand there for what seems like forever, and finally a shift in Kagome's right shoulder breaks the trance.

"Is there a reason you came here, Matshi?" Her voice, even though she wants it to come out harsh… she really does… it comes out soft and warm. She narrows her eyes in annoyance and waits for Matshi's mind to clear.

"Lord Inu Taisho…. Is asking for you… to perform… at the Luncheon on the lawn… in an hour."

Her words are short clipped and Kagome can tell that her mind is still on her back. Shaking her head in contempt, she faces her armoire again and begins rummaging for an outfit suitable for a performance… instead of a bath.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_What a bother._

Kagome brushes invisible dust from the front of her kimono. It is not her style… but after trying to find one for a half of and hour, Matshi had chosen one for her. And done her hair. And her face.

The green silken fabric is so thin that Kagome is afraid that it will rip with the smallest wrong bend or movement. Shaking her head, she sighs.

What trouble can she get into now? With Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, The Southern Lord, AND Nakita watching her performance, nothing good could come of it.

Still, she sees it as an opportunity to show Nakita just what it is she is allowed to do. She knows that she can not reveal that she is Sesshomaru's 'personal geisha,' but she can still have fun angering the Fox.

Flowing fabric brushes her thighs and ends at her knees, barely concealing anything to her standards. Nibbling on her shimmering pink lips, she continues to wait for them to arrive and take their seats on the beautiful benches before her.

The design that envelopes the kimono is awkward and difficult, which meant it had to have taken weeks to complete.

The dragons fighting on the back are twisting and biting at each other, a red moon shining in the background with bloody rain pouring from the sky.

_What an appropriate outfit for the circumstances… _she laughs to herself.

She starts in a kneeling position, her right knee on the ground, her left foot planted on the ground. As the drums start off to the side, she raises her body slowly, her arms slinking up into the air above her head.

As she stands tall and her hands fall to curl in circles at her sides, she twists in a circle, ending with her left hip facing them.

She rolls her hips, planting her hands on them and dipping down, coming back up with her butt first in the air. Her wild, long locks flick over her face, and then against her back as she throws her head back.

She turns quickly back to the front, her hands still on her hips as her belly rolls in a mythical way, her head still tilted back.

Allowing her hands to shoot up again in the air, her right hand runs down her left arm and tilts her shoulders to the beat of the drums, her lips curling into a seductive smile.

Hands fallings, they run down her healed cheeks, her neck, over her chest, and down to her stomach, where she begins to walk forward.

The beat drops, slowing, and she follows it as she drops to her knees, her hands meeting the grass as she begins crawling towards them, her hair falling over her shoulders and casting an eerie shadow upon her face.

Then the beat begins to pick up again and she is up on her knees, hands running back through her hair as her lips part in a silent moan, her light skin glowing in the noon's sunlight.

She's up again, her hands crossing over her chest as her hips twist and twitch in all different direction, causing the males to fall into a sort of trance of desire.

Turning in circles, she lets her arms flail out a bit, giving her the image of flying, and then she is closer to them, stopping in a flurry before Sesshomaru.

Turning her back to him she brings her hands to her waist, gripping onto them as she lets her hips do that mythical dance again, within reach of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes focus on the back of her kimono, attempting to focus on the intricate design there… but men will be men, and he found his eyes wandering to more… notice worthy features in front of his face.

Then she falls back, landing in his lap, back arching against his chest. Her head falls onto his left shoulder and she tilts her head near his face, her lips nearly brushing his ear as her heavy breathing comes out to caress his skin.

Then she is on the ground again, rolling away in a most suggestive sort of way, before the drums halt and she is found sprawled out on the grass, gazing at them intently.

It takes a moment, but Inu Taisho, Inuyasha, and The Northern Lord begin to clap loudly, whistling much like younger men… youkai… would do.

Sesshomaru joins in shortly afterwards but his blank façade remains… Kagome can see a small twinkle behind his eyes, however, and nearly falls over in a new emotion that she can not explain.

Nakita glares, her bright eyes flashing with menace.

_How DARE the human wench touch my intended! The little bitch… I will teach her who is higher around here, and the limits! When I become Lady of this House, no one will dare to challenge what I do then! I will kill her slowly…_

This thought causes her to give a sardonic smile to Kagome, which she catches and subtly returns before getting up and moving over to Inu Taisho and giving a low bow.

"I do hope that my performance was to your liking, Lord Inu Taisho. It was sudden when I was told, so I did not have much time to prepare for you."

Inu Taisho nods and has Kagome stand straight once again and one of his large hands descends upon her shoulder in a warm gesture.

"It was perfect, Kagome. I am glad to see that I can count on you at the last moment if I need some one to perform such as you have. You may go now, and freshen up. Dinner is at six, and I expect you to be there."

His deep voice lulls her like it did the night before and she nods before sweeping once more into a bow to both he and the Southern Lord. Turning on her heel she glides past Sesshomaru with a nod of her head and a mocking wink to the Princess Nakita.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_You're going crazy, girl. Tempting a female Youkai that way! She can kill you with a swipe of her claws!_

_Oh, stop it. Stop talking to yourself. This is ridiculous!_

Huffing she removes that green silken kimono and unconsciously picks Sesshomaru's bathing robe from the ground and slips in to it before heading back out the doors towards the bathing house.

_And what is this spark of jealousy? Come on now, he is a pompous, arrogant, sexy… GAH! No! Stop right there Kagome!_

She enters the bath house, grunting in frustration as she yet again lets that nice white bathing robe fall to the ground. First she feels the water with a foot and finding it scorching hot, just as she likes it, she slips in.

_Now, let's be real. Even if you think of Sesshomaru in that way, it does not matter because he is a human hating youkai who could care less if you die. And, let's not forget, he has an intended mate… who happens to be here!_

Scrubbing at her skin furiously she fails to notice another figure entering the bath house and she dunks her head underneath the water, wetting her hair.

As she comes up, the water shifts away from her… and then shifts back against her skin. She thinks nothing of it… until she backs up a bit and finds herself against another body.

She thinks of screaming, but before the first note can leave her lips, a hand clamps down over her mouth, making her incapable of doing much of anything.

The hard muscles beneath the flesh ripple against her back and she stiffens, realizing that not only is someone else in the bath with her… but a very male someone else… and that makes her realize the very large… male something else in the lower regions.

A blush runs over her cheeks and spreads down her neck as she thinks of her position and she squirms in her capturer's arms. He does not let go of her, and instead pulls her closer. That is definitely not what she had been wanting.

She begins whimpering in her throat, attempting to make some sort of noise to draw attention. The only answer to this is a soothing 'shhhh' from her unknown companion.

A second is spared for her to scream as his hand disappears from her mouth, but she does not take it for in the next second, a thick gag forces its way into her mouth and once again she finds herself unable to say much at all.

And then she is against that body again, arms encircling her waist and a nose buries itself into her neck. A deep inhale is the only sound.

As he breaths out, the hotness of his breath battles with that of the steamy bath, and she shivers without meaning too.

The excitement pooling in the bottom of her stomach is also new for her, causing her breathing to heighten into short pants. Her eyes close slowly as she fights to regain herself.

He moves away from her body and she can feel his eyes on her back, which immediately makes her uncomfortable and self conscious.

The soft touch that outlines the scars one by one, however, makes her give a muffled moan, her eyes shooting open.

Whoever this is, she is not sure she wants him around her… and arousing so many thoughts and new desires within her body. Quickly she tries to scoot away from him, but a strong arm stops her and she finds herself once more on the receiving end of hot breathing.

Panting herself, she shakes her head and tries to mumble out a no, but it comes jumbled up through the gag.

_Who is this and what does he want?_

Meow. Deliciously left. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I promise to update soon. Alright, thanks for all of the reviews, and please tell me what you think of this one! Thanks to **DreamBeamz **for being my best reviewer and supporter! Thanks to all reviewers! BloodyHues.


	12. Bathwater

:Long sigh: Spring Break. What a relief that I desperately needed.

Sorry that I have not updated lately, but see… here I am, getting ready to satiate your curiosity about the last chapter.

Go me! I am the bomb diggity, yo. Lol. Wow, that was completely random. Anyways, I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please review, if just to tell me my writing sucks.

Alrighty then, thanks to everyone who reads this fic and supports it! Enjoy the show, my friends.

:Sirens begin wailing and flashing red lights begin blinding readers as they look for the first words to begin reading: LEMON! LEMON! LEMON ALERT, LEMON WARNING!

You have been warned.

Entertainment

Chapter Twelve

Bathwater

Chilly lips press against the creamy flesh of her right shoulder, a cold tongue tickling her senses through parted teeth.

Fangs periodically scrape against her, causing a thin line of blood to well up and it is quickly lapped away.

Kagome bites down hard on the thick gag, her throat tightening and her eyes rolling up towards the ceiling as her head is gently pulled backwards by a hand curled in her long locks.

The pressure from her hair is released and suddenly she is blinding by the offending appendage and a shift in the water is the only warning that she gets.

The large frame leans over her own, cold lips pressing roughly against her own hot ones, and a tongue slips into her mouth after a little persuasion by a pair of sharp fangs on her lower lip.

It is almost as if she is in a state of shock because she does not fight it, nor does she return it. Whoever it is… she still has no idea… does not like this, and a hoarse growl erupts from his throat, vibrating against her lips.

Her heart leaps into her throat and her tongue meets with his, the heated pool at the bottom of her stomach becoming extremely uncomfortable very fast.

She wants to bite it back, but the whimper that comes from her mouth to leak into his own has an undesirable… or desirable… affect on her captor.

It depends on how the position is viewed.

The kiss is broken and the hand is removed from her eyes, but he still stays out of her eyesight, hovering close behind her.

And a large hand slips up her back to curl around the back of her neck and the hair on her skin raises as the force of his pressure causes her to bend forward.

Instinctively her hands fly out to catch her body and slap against the edge of the bath, clutching at the edge of the hard floor, her body in an alluring position.

Eyes roam her from behind, drinking up her form in the position of submission and he trails his free hand across her two warm cheeks, a shudder causing them to wiggle cutely.

His thin lips curl into a satisfied smirk as his other hand moves from her neck and he nearly purrs in realization that she stays bent over for him, her ability to obey unspoken commands causing his beast to roar in lust.

His hands roam gently now across her scarred back before latching onto each of her hips, his stomach meeting her back as he arches over her, loving the smooth feel of her skin against his.

Her arousal assaults his nose like nothing ever has before, driving his instincts in over drive. His breaths begin to break out into pants matching hers and his member twitches and become even more aroused than when he first had arrived here.

Licking his lips briefly and listening to her heavy breathing and small whimpers of protest and welcoming at the same time, he allows his member to rub along the opening of her silken cavern, a warm liquid instantly seeping out over his erection and down the inner parts of her thighs to hit the water silently.

The sweetness of the scent and the warmth of her body against his own drives him over the edge and before he can even think of the consequences of his actions, his claws are digging into her hips to distract her from the pain as he savagely thrusts his hips into hers, his long hardened pole impaling her in what has to be a painful manner… for a virgin.

Kagome's eyes widen and she suddenly realizes that this is more than she bargained for and that the man, whoever he is, had seduced her without really doing anything at all.

Her cry of pain is muffled by the gag in her mouth and she collapses against the hard surface of the edge of the hot bath, her legs parting further as his weight follows her, intent on keeping his manhood buried within her.

Tears sting at her eyes and she tries to climb out of the hot water and away from him, but his claws on her waist keep her there and instead she finds the searing pain increasing as his member draws out halfway.

And then she gives a loud muffled moan for a different reason as he plunges back inside of her. Slow, but rough, and her moan is full of pleasure and intense wanton desire.

This action is repeated over and over, and each thrust Kagome finds herself delving more into the land of pleasure rather than pain, and in horror she realizes that her virginity is being taken by some invisible man.

And with added horror she actually realizes that she is enjoying this mysterious man and the feelings that he erupts within her body… literally and figuratively.

In her moment of revelation she fails to notice that one clawed hand is away from her hip and preoccupied with untying the gag.

She discovers it, however, with one moan as the gag slips and the loud noise coming from her throat startles her into licking her lips and gasping for air.

Her captor picks up his speed just as quickly, barely giving her any time to regain her composure or her breath, before she is panting and dizzy once more, the soft sound of skin on skin resounding throughout the air every other half a second.

He lets out a breathless grunt and it surprises Kagome and she begins to turn her head to look behind her shoulder to see who this mystery man is.

But a well angled thrust throws her back against the ground with another cry as the tip of his manhood reaches deep within her to touch something she never knew could be touched.

She places her head between her hands and closes her eyes, cradling her face in her wet arms as she moans out, unsure of what really is happening and yet knowing all the same.

He continues to thrust inside of her, occasionally hitting a tender spot or one that causes Kagome to mew in absolute pleasure, and he begins to feel her tight walls contract against his impaling member and he speeds up, his thrusts urging her peak to come faster.

And it does, with much pleasure for Kagome. Her body begins in a small tremble that becomes a violent shudder as a pressure is released from her lower regions and she can feel as her own essence leeks out over her thighs and some other places as he continues to thrust into her.

Her over sensitive spot throbs with him, sucking him in with more contractions, and he feels himself nearing quickly as well, his stamina seemingly gone with this human beauty writhing in pleasure beneath him.

He leans over, quickly claiming her lips over he shoulder as he buries roughly inside of her one last time, her surprised shriek silenced with his tongue dancing on hers.

And he feels his seed empty into her depths, flooding her with a new kind of warmth that she has never experienced before. He pulls out slowly, some fluid following, but his lips never leave hers, nor does his tongue give up its battle.

She lets him win this one, his tongue dominating her, now both flooding with heat and passion. Her eyes flutter momentarily, catching a glimpse of silver and gold, before she is flipped on her back and he is standing between her legs again, staring down at her.

Her chest is heaving, the light reflecting off of the small drops of water and sweat on her body making her appear even more alluring then when she is bent over in front of him.

He feels his member twitch again at this, but he silences his lust and his inner beasts' whimpering before he brushes thick bangs out from in front of her closed eyes and his husky deep voice rumbles out for her to hear.

"Time to get ready for supper, my geisha."

Kagome's eyes fly open as he turns away from her, the only thing in her eye range is his long silver hair and perfectly shaped back side.

She blushes and hauls herself off of the ground, quickly slipping on the bathing robe that she had entered with… his bathing robe… and scurries quickly out of the bath house without a second glance in his direction.

Her cheeks burn hotly, the delicious red color spreading over her cheeks, nose, and down her neck, reaching as far as her chest. She bites down on her lower lip as she scurries wetly into the geisha quarters.

Eyes fly open and many cease speaking as the scent of sex and Sesshomaru enter the room, and Kagome scurries past them all, eyes focused on the ground.

Some flinch as she slams her doors behind her, others focus on the small drops of blood on the floor leading to her room, and the few humans there cock their heads to the side in confusion.

Kagome moves into her room further and falls onto her futon, face down, with a sigh and a silent tear runs down her cheek to meet the fabric beneath her.

_Why me… and why now? He has his intended mate… why did he have to take everything from me… and why did I have to let him, and enjoy it?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tell me what you think. I know it was kind of lacking.. and I apologize, but it is still juicy and I still am ok with the way it came out. Please review, and thank you! BloodyHues.


	13. For every step I take forward

I hate Spring Break. Ah well, certain things cannot be helped, and there is no use in wishing otherwise, I suppose.

Have you ever felt as if you are far older than you really are? I feel that way a lot… and extremely more so recently.

It must be the things that I am going through. But everyone goes through something drastic in their life… so I am not complaining.

I just wish that some things could be different, you agree? If time were an actual clock, I would take the hands and rewind them, hoping to correct everything.

But this is called life, and this is how we learn, so everything is not as bad as it really seems in the end.

And I truly believe in my heart that those that cause others pain, physical and emotional, will be the ones hurting in the end…

…For in the end, they will be alone, ne?

So, this chapter is dedicated to those people… to those who have been hurt by friends, family, or lovers.

It's so appropriate to the story line, don't you think?

With all my Heart, My Friends,

BloodyHues

Entertainment

Chapter Thirteen

For every step I take forward…

"She had been like this since the night when she came back from the Bath house…"

"No change at all? Has she eaten anything?"

"No. She has just slept for the past three days. I'm surprised that she has not fallen deathly ill…"

"Send for Matshi. Tell her to bring the monk… don't give me that look! He knows more about healing wounds of the mind better than I do. Now hurry! Let us leave her…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So they say she has been staring off like this for three days?" A nod. "I see. And why was I not informed sooner?" Silence.

A long, deep sigh filters through Kagome's room as no answer is offered.

"Perhaps she should be forced out of her chambers. The mating ceremony will be held tonight and it is well known that she is to attend… yes, Inu Taisho's commanding it."

"But… is it safe for… her? She still carries… his scent…" An all too familiar female voice drifts upon the stale air and another sigh is given.

"We will post two guards at her side. Princess Nakita would not dare to attack during the ceremony with Lord Inu Taisho so near. Remember, she does not become Lady until after Lord Inu Taisho officially announces Sesshomaru as the new Lord of the West…"

"…And what happens after then, Miroku?"

The monk, Miroku, turns his large, purple eyes on the female youkai at his side… a cute little thing.

"Well, we can only pray that Lord Inu Taisho will agree with you when you ask to allow more time so that Kagome can begin training to defend herself, Matshi my dear."

A small, breathless gasp escapes Matshi's lips. "Miroku! Where on Kami's earth do you suppose you are going to find someone who will dare train a Geisha in a Youkai Lord's home?"

A chuckle and then… "Why Matshi dear… have you never heard of the last living descendant of the ancient Demon Slaying tribe?"

"The Woman? She will be killed if she comes through the gates!" Matshi scoffs, turning to leave a nearly lifeless looking Kagome sprawled out on her futon.

A coarse, strong hand grabs her upper arm, halting her progress. "Not…" he begins… "If she is a special guest of Lord Inu Taisho… as a peace gesture… to honor her fallen family…"

Wide eyes and a gaping jaw turn on him and he sits there staring at her, eyes twinkling merrily, until she regains her composure and clears her throat, drawing her arm back away from his hand.

"I think…" She begins slowly, "I will go speak with our Lord Inu Taisho now… do forgive me for my abrupt departure…" And with a hasty bow, she is gone.

Those vividly colored eyes turn back to the pale beauty before him and he sighs long and low again before leaning his staff against the wall to his left.

He takes slow, deliberate steps towards the futon where the dark haired beauty is settled and he keeps his eyes locked with hers to make sure that there is no sign of fear as he approaches.

There is none. In fact, there is no emotion at all as he settles on the edge of her futon, his fingers moving to brush her bangs out from her dull eyes.

As his flesh barely brushes over her forehead, she is suddenly in motion. Those dull eyes flare to life, her face contorts in something akin to fear and anger, and she is out of her futon in a flash.

Kagome looks at the dark haired stranger still settled on her bed and nearly collapses from the rush of blood to her brain. Settling for leaning against the wall furthest from him, she watches with wary eyes.

Miroku continues sitting there, his monk robes crinkling beneath his weight. _Time… patience. No need to rush._

Kagome turns her eyes from him to the door, then back to him as if considering something important.

As if reaching her decision she steadies herself on her feet and pushes away from the wall, only moving a few steps towards the man on her bed, eyes narrowing as she shakily musters up the courage to confront this stranger.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my chambers?" Though she meant it to come out demanding and under control… her voice sounds weak even to her.

She does not move as he gets up once more and moves towards the door, grabbing his staff on the way. Halfway through the threshold he stops and gazes over his shoulder at her with those appealing purple eyes.

"I am Miroku, the Palace Monk. I suggest you get dressed in your ceremonial Kimono… Lord Inu Taisho is requesting you to be at the Mating Ceremony tonight between Prince Sesshomaru and Princess Nakita. I believe that Matshi shall be returning shortly to help you with the rest of your preparations. Good day to you, and I hope to see you at the ceremony."

And with that, he is gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome stops in mid rooting of her armoire and blinks rapidly, trying to clear her fuzzy headache.

_Mating Ceremony? That is tonight?_

Blinking she draws out of the large oak structure, staring off into space. _Why do I not remember being out this long? And why WAS I out this long?_

She ponders this for a few more minutes and then it is as if a train crashes into her, bowling her over out of her blissful ignorance.

_Sesshomaru… what have you done to me?_

Tears prick the corners of her eyes, burning at them and threatening to fall. She fights them back, anxiously trying to keep the other female youkai from knowing that she is upset.

It is a futile affair, however, for at that moment Matshi enters Kagome's chambers with a scroll held tightly in her hand and wide eyes turn on her to blink in surprise.

"Oh! Kagome! I am sorry, I did not know that you would be up and about already… that Miroku… he didn't… do anything to you did he?"

A blank face answers her question and she moves towards the human girl, holding out the scroll for her to take.

Kagome eyes the scroll warily before she takes it and finds herself ushered to the side as Matshi dives into the large armoire with a simple… "Read."

Kagome furrows her brows and breaks the royal seal of the Inu Clan, unrolling the scroll as she read.

_I, Lord Inu Taisho, invite the Demon Slayer of Japan to my humble Castle in the Western Lands. This is to ensure the peace between the Inu Clan and herself, and to allow honor to be bestowed upon her deceased clan. I personally wish to welcome her to the Western Lands and await her arrival in no more than two days time._

The words jump at Kagome and she is slightly taken aback at the elegant, loopy handwriting that stares back at her.

Blinking to try and focus on the words she wants to say, she peers up to Matshi who is looking at her with a small smile, a extravagant white silk ceremonial kimono draping over her arms.

Kagome moves to place the scroll on a small table next to the armoire and again stares at Matshi as the little demon begins bustling about, preparing the kimono to be worn.

Slowly Kagome begins undressing even as Matshi begins speaking in that soft, timid voice she has used since the confrontation at Sesshomaru's chamber doors.

"Lord Inu Taisho has come to the conclusion that the Demon Slayer is to come and stay here for as long as six moon cycles to teach you the basics of defensive techniques and offensive strategies. He will still require Prince Sesshomaru to join with Princess Nakita tonight at the ceremony, but he will not relinquish the throne to Prince Sesshomaru until you have completed your training…"

Matshi's voice wavers off and she stops fondling the silken kimono long enough to peer up at a still stunned Kagome. She waits patiently until…

"Wh-why? Why is he doing this?" Her voice is straining and a bit too high pitched, but Matshi merely smiles and goes back to straightening the Kimono on the futon.

"The Palace Monk, Miroku, decided that this will be best for your safety. This way, if Princess Nakita makes a move to harm you or remove you forcefully from the Castle without Prince Sesshomaru's consent, you will have a way to defend yourself until a guard can assist you…"

There is a stunned silence again, until Kagome can find her voice once more. "So… so the stranger… Miroku? He went and asked Lord Inu Taisho to grant me this time to train with a… a… Demon Slayer? Here?"

A wry chuckle slips from Matshi's small lips and she avoids eyes contact with Kagome. "No, not exactly. I did…"

The seconds seem to tick by irrationally slow as both women become breathlessly silent. One minute ticks by, then five, then ten. Just as Matshi is about to move to gather the paint for Kagome's face, she is tumbled over onto the floor.

Kagome launches herself at Matshi, beady tears falling over her cheeks as the two go tumbling to the ground.

Matshi stares openly at the woman on top of her and feels as tiny wet tears splash against the bare skin of her neck. Two thin arms wrap themselves around her and soon she finds herself in a tight human embrace.

"I am so sorry, Matshi." The apology was double edged, they both can tell. And for Matshi, it warms her heart from its deepest depths to know that this human can be so forgiving and loving to all.

"It hurt me to be the way I was being… can you ever forgive me my friend?" The words are barely a whisper in Matshi's left ear and she finds herself becoming emotional as tears of her own fall out over her lids.

"Of course I can, Kagome. You are my best...-"

The creaking of a door causes both of their heads to snap to the door and they see an interested Monk standing at the door, a perverted gleam in his eyes.

Miroku's purple eyes roam over the tangled figures of Matshi and Kagome… who he notes is very near naked with her white silken under robe clinging to her frame up to her mid thighs… and he can not help the thoughts that skitter into his mind.

He probably should learn to hold his tongue… this occasion, however, calls for a sharp perverted tongue like his own, so he cannot with good conscious pass it up.

"Why Ladies! I am so glad to see your taste in partners is not lacking! You are, however, missing a very key component to this delicious combination! Me! If you would allow me to, I would be more than happy to show you what it is like with me in the bed with you both…"

Kagome blinks a few times before turning scarlet and fumbling away from Matshi who stands and tosses one of her sandals at him, grinning wildly as the smack announces that it has met its target with his head.

He chuckles, waving his staff innocently in front of him while backing out and shutting the door… but not before winking at them both and having another sandal tossed at him.

The thunk of it on the door is not quite as satisfactory as the sound of a sandal hitting his head.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Matshi turns to Kagome with her hands on her hips in a very motherly type way and gives a small smile.

"Time to get you ready for tonight's ceremony, Kagome."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright… tell me what you think, and be truthful. Thank you all for reading this and I do hope that you all are enjoying it! God bless and have a great night. BloodyHues.


	14. I take three steps back

Hello! How is everyone?

I was sitting here filling out a twenty page questionnaire for my pain management doctor and I realized something….

I would rather be writing my story than dealing with so many taxing questions. It really is annoying, believe it or not.

Oh! I meant to mention something very important… well, important to me, anyways.

MY BIRTHDAY IS MAY 6TH!

Can you believe that? I will be seventeen. I feel so freaking young… I really hate it. But then again, I love it. So, it is a double edged sword.

Mmmm, wish me a happy one, won't you?

I do hope you will. But, moving along now, to the next chapter…

Before I do… realize that if you put last chapters' title before this one, it will make a lot more sense to more people… just as a note.

Thank you, and please enjoy!

Entertainment

Chapter Fourteen

…I take three steps back

_Some things should not be allowed to happen._

_Some things just should not happen… ever._

_Some things… damn them to hell._

Kagome glares at her reflection in the small fountain that seems to mock her incessantly. Snarling at it in a very unladylike way, she turns from it and crosses her arms over her chest.

The white silken kimono hugs every part of her body, the thick red obi tied about her waist containing intricate silver designs to match the white of the dress itself. The red sandals do not please her anymore than the dress does.

Matshi had taken her time designing Kagome's hair and now she is sure that the little demon did it as a small pay back for the way she had been treating her.

It is a knock off of the traditional shidama-mage, which most Geisha use, so that she is not automatically identified as Sesshomaru's private Geisha.

She snarls once more, moving towards the castle once more, her charcoal black lined eyes narrowing as well as her lined black eyebrows furrowing in anger.

Her steps are short and chopped due to the tightness of the kimono and she begins wishing automatically that she had been allowed to pick her own kimono, ceremonial or not.

Her bright red lips set into a small pout but as she enters the castle, her face slides into a blank façade. Such is the life of a Geisha.

She turns instead to her inner thoughts, the turmoil there raging.

_What an arrogant Youkai! Believing that I am his personal whore! That is not my job, to bring him pleasure! Perhaps Youkai believe differently…_

She tucks her arms in her bell shaped sleeves and sighs inwardly, her dark chocolate eyes melting in a bit of confusion.

_Why must everything be so mind taxing? I am tired of thinking of this arrogant Prince…_

With that thought, her head raises higher, her nose slightly in the air even as those around her… youkai… sniff her as she passes.

The scent of Sesshomaru still hangs heavily on her, even though she had bathed and scrubbed before Matshi had forced her to get dressed.

Thinking back to the affair, she momentarily allows her mind to wonder to the briefest of conversations with her newly restored friend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Kagome… I know this may be an odd question… but why were you out so long after… after… well, you know…" Matshi's voice whispers out to Kagome as she settles in the hot water of her bath, her face melting all worries away.

"I believe that I was in shock… I have never… had a sexual experience with a male, Matshi, so when I was stripped of it…. I-"

A soothing hand runs over her scarred back, cleansing oils trailing in its wake as Kagome lowers her eyes to the water.

"At least he did not hurt you, Kagome…" Matshi's reassuring voice wafted into Kagome's ears and she merely sits there contemplating her words.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Huffing back into consciousness, she glides on, watching with a bored expression as many of the servants dash out of her way, only to resume what they were doing as she passes.

Blinking at her pathway, she still continues on, her thoughts now wandering to the Demon Slayer invited to the castle by Inu Taisho himself.

_Why would Inu Taisho take such measures to ensure my safety? It does not make any sense at all… unless it has something to do with his younger son, Inuyasha, being a Hanyou…_

_He had to mate with a human to have a Hanyou child. Perhaps this is the real reason he is protecting me…or maybe I am looking at it all wrong and he simply does not want any blood on his expensive floors._

Snorting sarcastically, she moves to the large reception room where most of the guests are waiting for the seating of the Ceremony. Kagome nearly flinches as many eyes of all shapes, sizes, and colors, turn to stare her down.

Nearly. Instead she continues forward and the crowd parts for her like a sea, a ripple of power clashing against her tiny frame as the Youkai sense Sesshomaru all over her.

Narrowing her eyes in a silent challenge of their honor, she finally makes it through the crowd and she stands in front of the double doors to the room that will be the focal point of the day and night.

She nods to the two guards and waits for them to open the doors for her.

And waits… and waits… until her patience wears thin and her eyes snap to the guard on the left who shifts as a suddenly uncomfortable shift in the atmosphere causes him to become edgy.

The Youkai in the room feel it to, and that is perhaps why a small Youkai, no older than eleven in human years, ushers himself forward and flings his weight against the doors to open them.

She enters quickly, not liking the rise in Youki, and finds herself in the extravagantly decorated room, a small fox Youkai clinging to her delicate dress.

"Excuse me lady, what is your name?" His voice is light and cute, and when Kagome looks down, a wild red headed child meets her gaze, bright green eyes twinkling with questions.

She squats down, scooping the child up in her arms before standing once more. "My name is Kagome… what is your name?" She can not resist the urge to smile.

The child answers her smile with a laugh and grins as well, eyes batting innocently. "I'm Shippou! Son of the Fox King, of the Northern fox tribe!" His chest puffs out proudly and Kagome cannot resist another giggle.

"Well, Shippou, will your parent's not worry about you if you are gone?" If possible, the child's chest puffs up even more.

"No! They trust me because I am big now! I can take care of myself! I can even protect you!"

And with that solemn vow, Kagome finds herself with a Kitsune on her shoulder as she settles into a seat at the front of the room, her posture screaming delicacy and sensuality.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_These things should defiantly not be allowed._

Kagome sits stiffly in her chair, staring at what is happening before her eyes. Peering around cautiously she sees that all of the Youkai are focusing completely on what is going on and Kagome has to hold back her frustrated sigh.

Turning her eyes back to the front of the room she resists the need to hurl. For some reason, the sight makes her stomach flip in a nasty way, and her head spins uncontrollably.

Biting down on her shiny red lip she narrows her eyes and tries to clear the treacherous thoughts from her mind.

It proves impossible as she continues to witness what is going on.

Sesshomaru, standing elegantly stoic in an all white outfit that seems to curiously match her own… again… is staring at a beautiful woman. His golden eyes shimmer with a hidden secret… but one that everyone knows.

Fangs poke over his lower lip slightly as he continues to stare at her, his inner beast roaring and wanting… wanting…

Words catch his attention and he turns back to the woman standing before him, her caramel hair is pulled up into a tight bun, her sharp features contrasting against her red kimono.

Her green eyes waver from his own to the girl sitting off to the side, the scent of her soon to be mate lathering her form.

Her eyes narrow and a smug smirk appears on her soft pink lips, knowing that soon… soon, in the matter of a few hours, she will be able to rip the human to shreds and none will question her.

Inu Taisho finishes speaking in Inu, the words of mates that only Sesshomaru and Nakita can understand, and nods to his elder son.

Sesshomaru raises one clawed hand, carrying one delicate one of his intended with him, as he bows half heartedly to her, drawing her close as he straightens once more.

The tedious part done, many hold their breath as Nakita bears the left side of her neck to Sesshomaru and… as he bites down at the juncture of her neck to allow her blood to flow into his mouth… his eyes stray back to the beautiful woman he has kept his eyes on since he had entered the ceremony hall.

Kagome clenches her jaw tightly as she watches Sesshomaru clamp down onto Nakita's neck, his fangs drawing her blood… but his golden eyes focus on her and she nearly falls over at the look.

The intensity is sharp and hot, and she watches curiously as his eyes bleed red, his focus still on her as his teeth retract from Nakita's neck, the wound healing instantly to leave only a small tattoo of a moon where he had bitten.

He does not take his eyes off of her even as he leads his mate out of the hall and towards his chambers, to finalize the union.

Kagome's unspoken and unseen sorrow is drowned out by the uproar of howls and many other animalistic sounds as the Youkai around her rejoice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Anyways…. I hope you like it. Criticism is welcome… hope you all enjoyed!


	15. An Escape for A Moment

WOW!

Just… wow. What feedback I got. Interesting, really. Some ideas that people have presented to me will be incorporated in this story, I promise.

I won't tell which ones, because there were so many.

It will take a while for some of them to come into play, but be patient with me.

Anyways, since I really have nothing more to say except for the fact that my best reviewer, not naming and names (DREAMBEAMZ) has finally REAPPEARED.

Really exciting! I hope you all will like this chapter! Tell me what you think.

PPS.- Thanks to the private anonymous review that I got saying that I deserved an award for this story. I really appreciate it! I am so glad that you enjoy it so much!

Entertainment

Chapter Fifteen

An Escape for A Moment

It had not taken long for the Demon Slayer to arrive at the castle, causing it to flare up in an uproar, and even more so when she and Inu Taisho had had a private counsel that neither of his son's could attend.

And imagine the surprise on dear Nakita's face when she learned that not only was she not yet the true Lady of the Western Lands, but she could not yet lay a hand on the filthy human Kagome until she was.

And this, in turn, leaves Kagome here, very unhappy and very… peeved.

Staring at the woman before her blankly, she watches as the Demon Slayer demonstrates the proper defensive stance against a round house kick to the head.

The Slayer, Sango, is clad in a deep red suit made of some kind of hide for all that Kagome can tell, sports a high pony tail and thick bangs that nearly shade her eyes from view.

Of course, Miroku sits off to the side. The first words out of his mouth when the beauty had appeared were "will you bear my children?"

Rightfully, in Kagome's opinion, the Monk was promptly slapped down, eyes spinning in a small concussion.

This had won Kagome over instantly and all though the woman is a hard teacher, Kagome considers her a very close friend.

For the week that she had been here, teaching Kagome how to calculate her opponents' moves, the two had grown extremely close.

She gets pulled from her thoughts as she is beckoned to stand, her body unfurling slowly from her sore muscles.

Sango maneuvers her body into the right position and glances over at the monk with an odd look on her face.

"I am going to slaughter that perverted monk, if it is the last thing I do." Sango's deep voice floats out, for only Kagome's ears, and the two share a soft laugh.

"You are getting better, Kagome. I am just glad that you are a fast learner, otherwise we would be at this for years instead of a few months."

Another laugh is heard and they get down to business once more, for Sango believes that a perfect stance wins you a battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours, days, and weeks begin to blur into something that is indescribable for Kagome. Training becomes more intense, and it is not unusual for her to appear in the castle with some part of her body bandaged.

This goes unquestioned by everyone, though no one needs to ask to know that she is training. The whispers of the maids ripple throughout the castle, stirring up theories and suspicion as to what is going on.

The most popular one of these is the theory that Kagome is training to become Inu Taisho's own guard. A geisha as a guard! But maids have wild imaginations, and this cannot be helped.

Sighing, Kagome draws out of her hot bath, her fresh new wound on her arm burning from the warm water. She slips her silken bathing robe over her still sopping body and trails outside of the bath house, lost in her own thoughts.

That is… until she bumps into something quite hard. Stumbling just a bit she looks up…. And stiffens.

_Ah, just my damn luck…_

Sharp golden eyes stare down at her, soaking in her deliciously wet form and that almost transparent wet silk that she holds tightly around her lithe frame.

They stand there for what seems like forever until something odd flickers in the Youkai's eyes and Kagome watches as red flakes begin to decorate that beautiful gold, and he is off again, not sparing her a second glance.

Rolling her eyes she moves on, very well aware of the fact that this has been the first time she has ran into Sesshomaru for about four weeks… and it has been twelve weeks since Sango arrived.

Within that time, Kagome has learned many things… to handling herself without weapons, to being gracefully deadly with a sword. She seems, however, to be best at archery.

Wandering into the Geisha quarters, and then to her own little private abode, she settles on her futon, exhausted.

_That Sango is going to kill me…_

And with this thought, she is fast asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hurry up Kagome! We are almost there, and mistress Kaede does not tolerate tardiness!" Sango is bustling up a dirt road, followed closely by a wandering handed Miroku, and a frustrated Matshi.

Bringing up the rear is Kagome, sweating and fanning herself. Inu Taisho had granted them permission to leave the castle for the remaining time of Kagome's training, and Kagome is now wishing that he hadn't.

With the heat bearing down upon her head and a sword strapped to her side, she feels as if she weighs a thousand pounds…

Not to mention the bow that swings haphazardly on her shoulder and a quiver of arrows on her back.

Sighing for what must be the twentieth time in a few minutes, she trudges on, attempting to pick up speed.

"Remind me WHY we are going to this village SO far away from the Castle, to an old woman, who is a Miko?" Kagome complains loudly, peering up ahead to see any reaction.

There is none, of course, except for Sango's stern answer.

"Because, Kagome, I swear that whatever that block was that you used had some serious power behind it, and if you have Miko abilities, by chance, I want Kaede to train you how to bring them forth from hiding and learn how to control them!"

"Oh, Joy." Her empty voice betrays her apprehension and she shakes her head with yet ANOTHER sigh before picking up more speed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on, girl! Ye have more power and ability than this! Concentrate!" A cracking voice looms over Kagome's shoulder and she narrows her eyes in anger.

_Damn Monk who had to invite a damn Demon Slayer who had to take me to a damn old Miko who is conspiring to kill me before I am twenty!_

Kagome strings an arrow in her bow and draws it back, aiming at the offending tree before her.

_And damn this tree! It's taunting me with its spiky looking bark and its pretty green leaves… ARG! Damn tree!_

She narrows her eyes, cursing the tree still as she focuses her energy to the end of the arrow, her anger growing at a particular part of the tree that she is convinced is laughing at her.

"It's really not all that funny…" She mutters to herself before she lets the arrow fly, her anger leaving her body as the arrow soars, a light purple force glittering around the arrow before a dull thud is heard.

"Not laughing now…" She mutters again at the conspicuous section of the tree that sizzles pink before it dies down, now a purified tree.

_Wow. I purified a tree. How cool._

Kagome turns to face the old Miko, Kaede, and raises a brow at the look upon her wrinkled and aged face.

"Very good. Now we move to controlling your power through your body, and not just weapons."

With a disgruntled sigh, Kagome sits her bow and arrows off to the side and moves to the middle of the field, staring at a now arrowless tree.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You are just lazy… it has nothing to do with your strength."

"Oh, shut up you. Leave me alone."

"Lazy…"

"You are getting on my nerves…"

"Laaaa-aaazy….."

"Matshi….."

"Lazy, lazy, lazy, la-ooofff!"

"It's your fault. I told you to stop bothering me. Now look… we are all dirty again."

"You're still lazy, Kagome."

A groan is heard as Kagome rolls off of a pounced Matshi and attempts to go back to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"We are going to be late, Kagome."

"Matshi? Can't we just… bring her back with us? I am sure Inu Taisho will not mind if she requests to stay longer…"

"Kagome… It might be dangerous for her."

"She was invited by Inu Taisho in the first place! Oh come on, just let her come back."

"Alright! Alright. Go get her and the Monk… and watch out for his hands! I have been groped twice just today!"

"Thank you Matshi!"

"Yeah, yeah."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Please tell me what you think. There is a reason that I stopped it here, please don't kill me! And hey, no chasing with pitchforks either. Those are scary. Can't wait to hear what you all have to say!


	16. Taking Care of Business

I love all of my reviewers!

You are all so great, really. But anyways, moving along…

I apologize for the last chapter. It was choppy and a bit on the rushed side, because I hate tedious facts and stuff, but the humor was worth it, I think.

This next chapter will have MORE Sess/Kag interaction, so do not fret! And, if I may say so myself, something that will take EVERYONES breath away.

So, with that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think of it! Bye!

Entertainment

Chapter Sixteen

Taking Care of Business

"Kagome, we are extremely close to the castle… do you think that you should at least keep your aura down to hardly detectible, since no one here knows of your training over the last past weeks? It would cause a problem were you to walk into a Youkai castle with your Miko powers flaring for all to feel…"

Kagome stops playing with the currently purple glittering rock in her hands and blinks up at Sango with an innocent look on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sango! Me? With Miko powers? Yeah right…" She grins playfully as she drops the rock, the earthen object back to its original dull black color.

"Right." Sango answers, the blank mask on her face also a charade in this game. With a confused 'what?' from Matshi and Miroku, the two giggle and shake their heads, moving forth again.

They do not have to walk very far before turning down a well beaten path in the forest to see a large clearing and then, in the middle of it all, a beautiful looming castle.

"Well…" Kagome mumbles to Sango in a breathless tone, "Here goes nothing…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How did her training go?" His voice was deep and fatherly, a tint of anxiety curving it's way into the tone.

Sango bows her head to the Tai Youkai before her in a show of respect in their second private little meeting since her arrival at the castle to train Kagome.

"She has progressed more than I thought possible and… I do not know if this will please you or not Inu Taisho… but it appears that I was right in my assumption. Kagome has been harboring miko powers in great amount, and she has learned to control almost every aspect of them."

The old demon leans back on his chair, a clawed hand moving up to allow a forefinger and a thumb to caress the end of his chin, his golden eyes solemnly staring at the Demon Slayer before him.

"This is unexpected…" He stands and moves to the window that allows light to seep into the castle, his silver hair illuminated by the bright sunlight.

Sango shift and looks up at the Youkai Lord, her stance visibly relaxing.

"Well then…" Inu Taisho slowly turns to face her once more and he gives her a grin filled with glittering pearly whites. "I suppose I should announce that Sesshomaru is to now become the new Lord of this House. Do excuse me, Slayer."

He moves towards the double doors that will allow him exit of his grand study but he stops short with his hand pressing against the door to open it. He glances slowly over his shoulder and Sango turns to meet his leveled gaze.

"And Slayer… make sure to tell Kagome. She needs to be pre- ah- ready for the ceremony." He catches his mistake before it can leave his mouth, but Sango smiles fondly anyways as the Old Demon moves out of the doors.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru glides down the hallway, leaving the dining Hall where his father just announced that his inaugural ceremony is to be conducted tonight.

He furrows his brows in thought as he crosses his arms over his chest, white and red fabric flowing about his body. He just cannot put his claw on why his father is making the hasty decision… not that he is complaining.

He breaths in deeply, trying to clear his mind, but his senses are assaulted by something else… some scent…

It is indeed a break from the sharp, nearly gagging scent of his mate, and Sesshomaru finds himself following it… To his surprise he finds himself drawing closer and closer to the dojo.

He stops at the sliding rice paper door and lets his shoes slip from his feet as he slides the door open and steps silently inside, the door closing softly before him.

He turns around and nearly misses a beat. His eyes narrow in anger as he watches one of his guards skid across the ground, stopping near the far wall of which he had flown towards, a look of pain causing his face to distort.

Next his golden orbs find a figure clad in a red haori, white triangular ears twitching. Inuyasha is sitting Indian style in a corner, his eyes focused on something on the other side of the room.

Beside him sits the Palace Monk, who Sesshomaru has little like for, and then beside him sits the Demon Slayer that his father had invited to the castle. If possible, his eyes narrow even more and he takes a step as if to move towards them, but that scent catches his attention once more.

And he watches in curiosity as the guard on the ground gets up and launches himself at the opposite side of the dojo with a mighty howl, his eyes full of… fear?

A crash is heard and Sesshomaru snaps his head to the side to see the guards face planted into the wall, once more, but nothing there to show what had happened.

Quickly becoming quite peeved, Sesshomaru scans the room with his eyes and, to his surprise, a new figure comes into view.

Tiny bare feet are planted on the ground firmly, and a stance screams 'come on.' His golden eyes move up naked calves, toned and deliciously tanned a light honey.

A set of bare knees and a skirt length to mid-thighs later, he notes that the figure also has a slender waist.

A naked… slender waist… that shimmers slightly with a thin film of sweat. Muscles ripple as the figure shifts and Sesshomaru finds his eyes wandering further upward, a tight fabric blocking his view of a pair of luscious mounds.

Chocolate eyes, calculating, watch the guard across the dojo as she crouches down, the move in itself highly arousing, a swans neck arching and dipping with the grace of a cat.

The wooden pole in her small hands twirls in anticipation before she darts forward again, the wooden pole trailing down at an angle at her right side. She draws up to the downed guard and slides to a stop, the pole flinging up and then down, aiming for the guards head.

It stops inches from its impact, the guard staring wide eyed at the beauty as she backs away and offers a hand for him to help him get up.

He takes it, a bit reluctantly, but ends up standing and giving a small smile towards her anyways as she elbows him kindly and turns to walk towards the tiny trio that sits in a corner.

Sesshomaru's eyes follow every entrancing step, even as the woman reaches up to unbind her hair and it tumbles down over her sweating back.

"So, how did I do?" Her soft, excited voice fills his mind and he blinks to try and clear the fuzz that it causes.

"Perhaps… you should ask your future Lord?" He cannot decipher which male had spoken, but he suddenly finds himself the center of attention as the woman turns, her brown eyes mysterious and enticing.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru? Did she do well?" That, he could tell, was his half brothers annoying snide remark and he narrows his eyes.

He knows now, that the intoxicating smell is coming from the woman before him and he has to hold back the tiny smirk that threatens to come to his lips at the new realization.

With one final look to the group and then a look that drinks up the woman, he turns his back to them and leaves the way he had entered without a word.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I, Lord Inu Taisho of the Western Lands, find it time for me to relinquish my throne to my eldest son, Prince Sesshomaru. He is to become the new Lord of the Western Lands tonight, all of my land and subjects are to be transferred into his care."

Inu Taisho moves to Sesshomaru as the Prince sits regally in his fathers' throne, clad in red and white, as usual, and waits as his Father removes his crown and transfers in to Sesshomaru's head, making sure that it snuggly fits.

The crowd watches anxiously as Inu Taisho kneels before his son, brining up a clawed hand. His index finger reaches towards Sesshomaru's forehead and his claw begins glowing a sickly green.

As the poison forms at the tip of his claw, he carefully outlines the shape of a moon upon his sons flesh and then stands and backs away to the side as the mark begins to glow a bright burgundy, settling down to show the mark of the western lands upon Sesshomaru's brow.

Nakita, dressed similar to Sesshomaru and sitting to his left, winces as a mark begins to burn its way through their bond, an identical mark appearing on her brow as well.

Then her eyes slither towards an innocent looking Kagome who sits in the front row of the ceremonial hall, as always, and she can not help but give a wicked smile.

_The girl will die by my claws tomorrow._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tell me what you think! Mrow, I'm not evil. Just stick with me, my loyal servants! Muahahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	17. A Wicked Remark

So, here I am again, and so early!

I know you love me, you have to. I am attempting to update as much as possible because on Tuesday I am getting all four of my wisdom teeth CUT out of my mouth, and I will be out for a while.

Wish me well, won't you? Anyways, on with the juiciness!

Entertainment

Chapter Seventeen

A Wicked Remark

"Sesshomaru…" A silky voice hums out, laced with a husky need for a romp in the sheets. The new lord closes his eyes, grits his teeth, and then stands from his chair behind the large oak desk in the study.

Finally he gets to the count of ten and opens his eyes. He is greeted with the sight of a highly aroused demoness clad in nothing more than her bathing robe.

He inhales, catches the scent of a woman he cannot keep his mind off of, and is upon the demoness in an instant, stripping her of her bathing robe.

His eyes begin to bleed red as he scoops her up in his arms, her caramel hair tumbling over his arms and turning black in his mind.

Her offending scent melts into that of intoxication, her bright green eyes flickering to a deep chocolate.

He drops her onto the desk, her back hitting with a heavy thunk, her naked body splayed out before him. Stripping himself of his clothes he positions himself in between her thighs, his manhood twitching in anticipation.

"Ooh, Sesshomaru…" A voice whispers out. Not the right voice, but a voice that he can imagine is the right one.

He closes his eyes as his hips thrust towards hers, his length burying into her womanhood and he lets out a grunt.

His claws tickle over flesh and he opens his eyes as the figure wiggles, uncomfortable with him just sitting there.

Again, caramel melts to black and green flickers to chocolate, and he thrusts softly, leaning over to claim a pair of lips that suddenly feel quite soft.

A soft cry of pleasure rings throughout the study and Sesshomaru muses at how his knees knock against the wood of the desk.

Long thin legs wrap around his waist and he gives a more persistent thrust, burying himself deeper.

Unlocking his lips from hers as she cries out, he allows his tongue to run over the mark on her forehead, seeing honey colored flesh in the place of bronze.

His hands wander down to swivel around and take hold of a slightly wiggly hind end, knowing that it is really firm and round.

Again he claims her lips, his tongue swiping into her mouth and tasting sweetness instead of a sharp cinnamon.

He leaves her breathless when he pulls away, his thrusts speeding up more as he looks down at the frail beauty before him.

A possessive growl erupts from his throat as he lowers his body once more over hers, enveloping it in his warmth, burying his nose in her neck.

The muscles in his back roll with the movement and tiny hands move up to claw at his back.

With a few more thrusts and a demoness who has released herself, he spills inside of her as well, his lips resting against the lobe of her ear as he pants his excitement.

"Mine… my Kagome…" The figure beneath him gasps and stiffens and he blinks, standing straight as he pulls out of his mate.

"What did you say?" She growls out, her eyes alight with fire.

He simply blinks, raises a brow, and coldly bites out his words. "Get dressed and leave me." Then he is back in his seat, nose wrinkling, as he continues to do paper work.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nakita storms through the hallways, now fully dressed and looking to kill. She had ignored the wenches presence the whole night, but when her mate had claimed the human as his after romping with her… the strings had been pulled to far and cut.

She prowls around corners, hunting down the wretched female, thirsting for blood. Sniffing at the air, she finally catches her scent, and moves towards the gardens, intent on letting the woman die by her claws… now.

She bursts into the gardens, eyes bleeding an evil red as she frantically searches through all of the foliage for the woman.

She spots her not soon after looking for her and with no warning she charges the unsuspecting girl sitting with her back against a tree.

Kagome could feel her coming, even through the castle as her youki wildly ran rampant. She knew that the day was coming that the demoness would attack her, but she was not planning on it being this soon.

So, as the demoness charges her, she slowly stands and steps out of the way, darting to the right of the tree and she watches as the demoness slides to a stop, eyes snapping to her as she bares her fangs in a growl.

"So, it's time, is it?" Kagome sighs out, her voice sounding a bit tired to even her, and she adjusts the very unladylike white hakama pants and baggy red haori top.

Falling into a very light stance, she turns her attention back on the female who is now circling her, animalistic growls and barks sounding out.

A servant peers out from behind a hedge that it is trimming and pales, immediately dashing towards the castle to find its new lord.

Nakita charges her again, from her side, and Kagome dashes again, but does not expect the demoness to twist her body and throw the force of the charge towards her, and she finds herself knocked to the ground.

_This is what I get for not carrying my weapons like Sango told me to… _Kagome things wryly to herself as she gets up on her hands and knees.

Her chocolate eyes peer up at her attacker, but she is not there and Kagome curses her stupidity even as sharp claws rake down the flesh of her back, ripping the red haori and drawing blood.

She bites back her yelp of pain and pushes herself away from the attack, scuttling madly to get up on her two feet.

She can feel the four marks upon her back bleeding, the red mingling and indistinguishable through the red haori and she winces as the blood begins to stream down her back.

Nakita stands tall, licking her claws free of blood as she mocks Kagome with her eyes and the small smirk upon her lips.

"He called out your name… with me! He called for you! And for this, you will die today."

Kagome's vision wavers and she becomes slightly dizzy at her almost frightening blood loss already… but her angers begins to spike and grow.

_She's mad at me because he did that? She's mad at him! If she only knew what he has done to me! _

Kagome watches as Nakita charges, smirk on her face and claws raised high, and her blood begins to boil as everything slugs to slow motion.

She can feel her energy gathering in her right hand and she looks down at her hand to find that her energy is forming a purple and pink whip at her side, the tendril snaking down to coil on the ground.

Kagome takes a vice like grip on the energized whip and looks up again, the world still in slow motion.

With all the physical energy she can muster, she darts out of the way of Nakita and just as the demoness moves past her, Kagome flicks the holy whip out.

Everything speeds up in the moment that the whip goes flying through the air. It curls around Nakita's neck and the demoness does not even have time to fight back before the energy slices through her neck, severing her head from her shoulders.

Kagome blinks as the whip disappears and she falls to her hands and knees once more, her eyes focusing on the demoness' body and rolling head before it slowly disintegrates into ash that floats away on the slight wind.

And Sesshomaru arrives just in time to watch as his headless mate's body turns to ash and he clenches his jaw at the searing pain from his mark and their severing bond.

He then looks at Kagome who does not appear to be injured at all. Her frightened chocolate eyes lock with his before she topples off of her hands and knees.

This is when he notices the way the back of her red haori appears to be wet and sticking to her flesh. Without a second thought after he catches the scent of her blood he moves towards her, gently picking her up and turning back to the castle.

"Get my father. Inform him of what has happened." He barks the orders out to the servant who had found him and told him of the ensuing battle and the servant bows before skittering off to find Inu Taisho.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel special, I do not always post two chapters in one day. I better get some good reviews for this…. :growls and hides behind a rock, her own pitchfork at ready for those who think they will get away without a review:


	18. A New Kind of Status

Whew! I'm pumping these chapters out so, yeah.

Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them and really, they do make me update faster if you can believe it!

Alright, I'm going to update again so here I go!

Entertainment

Chapter Eighteen

A New Kind of Status

"I demand to know what happened! If that _woman _has done her any serious harm, I swear to Kami that her entire family will be punished for it!"

"Calm down. She's resting now. It can wait until she wakes."

"It can not! I must know of her trechery! To attack a personal Geisha is an act that is punishable by death!"

"So it will be of no use to you to wake her. The demoness is dead, so her punishment has been carried out. Let her be, she will heal soon."

The old lord deflates, his shoulders slumping under some unknown weight as he stares at the door to his eldest sons' chambers.

"You are sure?" He whispers out gently, realizing that the human on the other side just might need all the rest she can get for what is to come.

"Yes father, I am sure." Sesshomaru shifts and places a clawed hand on the door, pushing it open.

"Come, I will let you see for yourself." Inu Taisho hesitates before following his son, the large doors closing behind them.

They move to the overly large futon, white bushy fur pelts spread out haphazardly over a lump underneath them.

Inu Taisho looks to Sesshomaru who stands on the other side of the futon, his eyes blank but focused on the lump as well.

Taisho draws back the furs slowly, revealing the form beneath.

She lays on her stomach, face hidden behind a curtain of raven hair. He draws back the pelts further, revealing honey tanned flesh that ends with a tan line and leads into a pale cream.

With another small tug of the furs his hazel eyes lock onto four angry red wounds. His anger begins to escalate until he peers closer to see that they are slowly stitching themselves back together.

There are other, much older scars upon her back as well, but they too are slowly disappearing.

He looks up to Sesshomaru with his question on his lips, but it is quickly forgotten as Kagome shifts, her hoarse whisper startling both of the Youkai.

"Sesshomaru…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome slowly begins to wake, her mind jumbled and filled with confusion. Her back burns and her head spins as she moves the slightest bit.

She clenches her jaw in pain, her body screaming it's protest.

_Well… _She thinks dryly, _I suppose Nakita can have some enjoyment in Hell knowing that she has caused me so much pain. I wonder… will he be mad? Oh…_

And she mumbles his name aloud.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sesshomaru's head rears back in surprise and Inu Taisho glances at him curiously. With stiff steps, Sesshomaru draws around the futon next to his father.

Reaching slowly, he brushes back her hair and is startled to find distraught chocolate eyes slowly opening.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispers again, her lips moving so slowly that they do not even seem to move at all.

Sesshomaru looks to his father again who sneaks a glance to Kagome before nodding and hustling to the door, slipping out with only a little scuffle to show he has shut the door behind him.

Sesshomaru focuses on Kagome again, sunlight clashing with watery brown. He furrows his brows and watches as she feebly struggles to hoist herself up off of her stomach.

Without a second thought, his arms wrap around her shoulders and he helps her sit up, allowing her legs to dangle over the edge of his futon.

The furs fall from her chest, sliding down her bare flesh in a tantalizing way, but Sesshomaru catches it with only the slightest hint of regret.

Bringing the furs up to cover her body he watches as a pretty blush races across her cheeks, her eyes turning to her lap.

He has not let her go, one hand secured firmly on her left shoulder to keep her up straight, unsure if she can keep the position on her own.

She catches her lower lip between her teeth and worries it for a moment, not sure what to say.

_Well, hey, Sesshomaru! What a beautiful day! So, with your mate dead and all…_

Snorting to herself and causing Sesshomaru to give her quite the odd look, she shakes her head as if dismissing it.

They sit in silence… until…

Raising her eyes slowly and swallowing her embarrassment and shame, she speaks in the smallest voice he has perhaps ever heard.

"What is going to happen now, Sesshomaru?"

With a heavy sigh, Sesshomaru ignores the question to save it for another day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do WHAT? Are you sure?"

"Yes milord. The word has just come from Inu Taisho and his son, Lord Sesshomaru."

"The same woman that was his Geisha did this?"

"Yes Sire. Just this morning."

"Where is my son? Shippou? Shippou!"

"Sire, I believe that he is in his daily lessons."

"Ah, Yes… that's right. I knew that. Go get him and tell him that we are leaving in an hour for the Western Lands. Yes, now. Don't give me that look! Go… go!"

"What is all the ruckus, dear?" A gentle looking fox demoness enters the dining hall, her crystal eyes shimmering with love and adoration.

The fox king turns his eyes to his mate, giving her a brilliant smile as he embraces her tightly. "You will not believe it, my dear!"

He lets her go and takes a deep breath, his eyes glittering with mischievousness.

"Do tell, my love, before I die of your excitement…" The woman giggles, her smile matching her mate's.

"Lord Sesshomaru's Geisha, you remember the one we watched perform, has killed his mate, Nakita, in self defense! The new Lady of the Western Lands attacked her on account of Sesshomaru! It was a blatant challenge!"

"A challenge, dear? Are you absolutely certain?" Wide crystal eyes stare at her mate's bustling form, his hearty laugh ringing out for the whole tribe to hear.

"Yes, yes! A challenge! A human challenged by a demoness! Sesshomaru's demoness, to say the least!"

"Oh my! Does the girl know of what is to come?" A dainty clawed hand comes to rest against her lips, worry lining her features.

"Who knows? But the fact of the matter is Inu Taisho is inviting all of the Lords and Kings who reside under them, as in me, to his castle immediately! Pack your bags toots! This is something worth seeing!"

With an incredible look upon her face, the Queen of the Fox Tribe shakes her head and leaves her giddy husband dancing around the dining hall in his sleeping robe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What the hell do you want, woman?" The red eyed demon snarls at his mate, a tall and skinny dark beauty who sneers back at him with almost equal hate.

"Oh shut your trap. I just thought I would tell you that that human wench of Sesshomaru's has killed his mate… during a challenge."

The Lord freezes, his orbs slithering to meet the form of his mate. "Oh really?"

"Inu Taisho has invited us immediately to his castle. It is under an urgent seal." The woman crosses her arms over her robust chest and huffs, her lower lip sticking out in an aggravated way.

"Well what are you waiting for, woman? Get our bags packed and ready. We will leave as soon as you are done." Lord Naraku continues doing what he was doing before being interrupted… which is absolutely nothing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alrighty then! Tell me what you think. What a cliffy…. I'm so cruel. Muahahaha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Unheard Of

You know, I thought it was quite coincidental when I was looking up information about the Japanese Military during WWII when I came across something.

I never knew that there was actually an emperor in Japan around WWI time that was named Taisho.

I just figured I would share that tasty little tidbit of Information.

I do not get my surgery until the Friday of the 21st now, so go me. Woo-hoo. That means instead of missing out of GREAT school, I miss out on a BORING weekend.

Pffft. Like I really enjoy the switch. Ah well. There is little that can be done.

I am sorry for my absence and this is why I am updating now… I hope that you all enjoy.

Drama, drama, drama…

**And I apologize. I just realized an extremely grave mistake I have made. Naraku is the Southern Lord with his mate being Kagura, daughter being Kanna, Daiku is the Northern Lord with his mate Susuki, Sesshomaru is now the Western Lord, and Kouga is the Eastern Lord mated to Ayumi. Please forgive me for the mix up at the beginning of the chapter.**

Entertainment

Chapter Nineteen

Unheard Of

An outraged howl reaches the inside of the castle even before the crazed Lady of the Northern Lands comes crashing through the castle doors.

Her eyes, bleeding a bright red, frantically search the entrance hall, unhappy when she finds that only guards stand there.

She takes a pounce in the direction that she smells the New Lord in, but in an instant, there is a dog pile upon her, pinning her to the ground.

A few minutes of struggling and the woman calms down, her breathing ragged and her eyes rolling.

"My baby, my baby…"

She chants it over and over again, her face contorted in inner turmoil.

The Lord of the Northern Lands arrives shortly after this, his foggy eyes cast straight ahead, but his mind wanders in many directions.

He stops, gazes down coldly at his mate, and moves on without a word. The Lady watches as he walks away, still chanting what she believes can bring her precious daughter back.

The guards haul the Lady up and away from the entrance hall, escorting her to a large room where she is thrown inside and locked away for now.

All the while, the Lord continues to walk, his features highlighted by his sorrow.

_It's her fault… It's her fault. She talked me into it… she let me allow Nakita to be in an arranged marriage. It's her fault._

He continues to mindlessly walk around but stops around the time that he glances a human from the corner of his eye.

Turning his head he is surprised when he feels… nothing. Complete and absolute nothing.

There, talking to one of the servants as she helps pick up glass from the floor, is Sesshomaru's human Geisha.

The Geisha that everyone is so taken with. The Geisha that became skilled in the ways of a warrior.

The Geisha that killed his only daughter.

She continues talking for a while longer and there is a fond smile on her face as the servant moves away with a small bow, the glass cupped in the front of her apron.

There is another beat and she turns, her eyes coming to meet his.

Her smile fades slowly, and she takes a step back in what seems like fear radiating from her body.

He can feel it all. Her uncertainty… her fear… her anxiety and a tinge of depression. It swallows him whole and he finds himself taking a step towards her.

That is when he feels it.

The geisha of Sesshomaru. The geisha of Sesshomaru who everyone is so taken with. The geisha of Sesshomaru who everyone is so taken with that has become skilled in the ways of a warrior. The geisha of Sesshomaru who everyone is so taken with that has become skilled in the ways of a warrior that killed his only daughter.

The geisha of Sesshomaru who everyone is so taken with that has become skilled in the ways of a warrior that killed his only daughter is a miko.

Slowly he watches as she takes a hesitant step forward, their powers clashing and tangling in some sort of invisible struggle for dominance.

He wonders, briefly, if Sesshomaru feels this way when he is around the geisha.

She pauses, and then moves forward again, barely making a sound and hardly breathing. Her chocolate eyes shine with something he is unaccustomed to… pity and anguish. He leans back the slightest bit, eyeing her in a new way.

Her posture seems timid and yet… regal. She shows pity in her eyes for his loss, but her outward appearance is what he supposes is natural, with the exception of fear.

And the fear. He sees it glowing deep within her eyes as well, but he realizes that the fear is not if he will attack her, but rather the fear is of another kind entirely.

The fear that shines within her is that of a social standing. She silently calls out to him through her eyes, knowing that she is seen as a murderer to him and yet she still wishes that he does not see her as such.

She takes a few more steps and as he draws himself from his pondering he realizes that her lithe figure is before him, and bowing, her hair veiling her face from view.

He can see the flesh of the back of her neck and finds himself humoring how easy it could be to just rip her head off with a swipe of his claws.

He feels his hands twitching and his tongue slides out over his lips as he imagines the taste of her blood in his mouth as she dies, her eyes dulling as she is taken to the world of the dead.

His arms raise and he nearly pants at the feeling in his chest as he prepares to strike.

"Please…" A small voice whispers out. "I meant no harm to the deceased Lady of the Western Lands. I was not the one who issued the challenge, my Lord, but I could not let myself die. Surely you understand this?"

His breath catches in his throat and his hands slowly lower, his eyes fluttering for a few seconds as he watches her neck still, his head tilting to the side.

Such an interesting creature. She did not beg for her life, nor did she beg for his forgiveness, but rather she asked simply for him to understand and take in stride the fact that she was defending herself in a challenge that she possibly had no idea what would happen afterwards.

Indeed, the Gods were on her side.

He takes a step back, away from her, and gives a sad smile to the still bowing form of Sesshomaru's miko geisha.

_She will make a wonderful Lady._

Turning on his heel and heading the way he had come, he walked with a renewed vigilance, his heart still crying and his world still torn in half, but with a new purpose given to him by a small human miko in the home of a Great Inu Tai Youkai.

_I must find Sesshomaru. _

As if his thoughts are answered, a guard saunters in front of him, his eyes trained on the Northern Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru demands all neighboring Lords, Ladies, Kings, and Queens to report to the Council Room immediately."

The Northern Lord sighs and nods, following the guard towards wherever he was supposed to be.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome breaths a sigh of relief and stands upright as she watches Lord Daiku walk away from her. She glances around, then back at his retreating form, before realizing that she is already supposed to be dressed and stationed in the Council Room.

Crying out she flings herself towards her room, sprinting and bursting through the doors of the geisha quarters, not bothering to look at any of them as she flutters into her room, gasping for air.

She frantically looks about and before she can think any further about the situation, she grabs one of the Kimono's that rests on her futon and sheds her clothes. She hurriedly places the layers on, happy that there are not very many.

Gasping for air she tumbles over to the small table where the paints for her face are carefully laid out and she finds herself scowling at them.

Rolling her eyes she picks up the black charcoal, lining her eyes and giving them an almost catlike, mystical appearance.

Next she grabs the red paste and lines her lips with the small brush dabbed into the thick goop and she sighs, knowing that it will have to do.

She finally calms down long enough to look down at her kimono and blinks while shaking her head.

The kimono that she wears is a deep blood red, the sleeves bell shaped and engulfing her hands to where even if she pulls up the sleeves, her hands would still be covered.

The obi around her waist is red and white and she has tied it tightly enough to show off her slender waist and toned frame.

The dress stays pencil thin around her thighs but flares out at the bottom, sliding on the ground with every step she takes.

Sighing she walks over to her small black indoor sandals and slips them on. Grabbing two red and white combs as she walks out, she begins turning things over in her mind.

_Why on earth am I supposed to be at this meeting anyways?_

She throws her hair up messily, tucking one comb on the right side of the style and one on the left, satisfied that it is at least up and out of her way. Who cares if it's neat or not? It doesn't matter to her.

She darts back out into the hall, high tailing it down to the room, barely remembering how to get there from Sesshomaru's clipped directions.

She arrives and looking around she sees that no one is outside of the room. With a triumphant grin she giggles to herself, commending her hastiness and ability to get ready before the meeting even started!

She leans up against the door with all of her weight and it cracks open just the tiniest way to allow her hope of getting in.

She eyeballs the crack in the door, judging if she can squeeze through. With a resounding sigh and a shrug, she begins her battle of entrance.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

About two minutes after Sesshomaru had called the meeting, he realized that he should have possible waited for Kagome.

The girl, he had come to believe, could get so easily lost in his castle that she would never find her way to the room and therefore she would not be at the meeting that was required of her.

Then, around five minutes after Sesshomaru had called the meeting he realized that not only can Kagome get lost., but she could possibly get into some serious trouble.

Now, around fifteen minutes after he had called the meeting, Sesshomaru realizes that all of his assumptions were wrong, he just didn't assume the right thing.

Watching as a slender leg slips through the crack of the door followed closely by a waist and arm, he sighs to himself.

When the human finally squeezes through she faces the door, still unaware of her crowd, and grins at the door with her hands on her waist.

"Aha! I bet you thought you could get the best of me, you over weight door! Lose some of that heaviness, please, so I don't have to do that every time I want to get in here!"

Turning, the grin still plastered on her face, she freezes, her eyes roaming over a half bemused, half irritated crowd.

Shrinking a little underneath their gazes, her smile becomes nervous and she attempts to stand straight, a blush heavily crawling across her face.

Mustering up her pride, she gives a low bow to the Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens before her, and swallows as she notices her throat is suddenly dry.

_Oh my. This is sure to be interesting…_

Sesshomaru resists the urge to shake his head as one phrase enters his head to describe the current situation.

_Simply unheard of._

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Alright! Hope everything is tying together… I know everything is not going to be clear for a while, but its alright. I will make it as easy as possible for everyone. Please review! Thanks again for reading!


	20. Come Again?

YAY! My muse has returned! I bow at her feet:Goes to bow and then falters:

Wait a darn tootin' second:Places hands on hips haughtily: I am the Master here!

:Ahem: Anyways. Moving on to the next subject…

Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews, they really do help!

Well, I suppose I should get to typin'. Adieu!

Entertainment

Chapter Twenty

Come Again?

The meeting, so say the least, is boring.

Kagome sits stiffly in her chair, staring at a particularly interesting speck on the otherwise clean and polished wooden table that holds every Lord, Lady, King, and Queen of all the lands.

Sighing to herself she look up, her eyes scanning the ridiculously long table and it's occupants, a different thought for each character her eyes flick over.

_Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Silent, dignified, in every way a lord. _She sits to Sesshomaru's left, not knowing the symbolic seating.

_Daiku and Susuki, Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands. I can't believe I killed their daughter. Susuki looks as if she wants to rip my head off. Daiku, a kind and friendly demon who understands the ways of the world._

They sit to her left, Daiku beside her with Susuki directly beside him.

_Naraku and Kagura, Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands. Daughter, Kanna. A spider Hanyou and a Wind demoness produced a Void demon? How interesting. An evil trio, I can't help but think they are planning to take over all of the lands._

A shiver runs down her spine as Naraku locks eyes with her. With a quick snap to the right, her eyes rest upon the ones sitting to Sesshomaru's right.

_Kouga and Ayame. Wolf demons. Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. A cute couple. Ayame is rambunctious and a bit hot, from the looks she keeps giving her mate. Kouga, a wanderer. He keeps winking at me. _

Blushing slightly and ignoring the current conversation still, her eyes move to scan over the lower level Kings and Queens of the Lands, the ones that watch over the humans residing in the areas instead of the demons.

_Shinto and Hatari. King and Queen of the Northern Lands. Fox demons. Son, Shippou. Hearty demons with sunny dispositions. Each has a smile that never wavers, even now._

The corners of her lips twitch, eager to join to two ecstatic looking demons in their smiles of mirth.

_Satamo and Falah. King and Queen of the Southern Lands. Cruel beings, with beady eyes. Rat demons. They look as dirty as they probably are. Yuck._

Wrinkling her nose she sniffs and moves on still.

_Yomoto and Neeka. King and Queen of the Eastern Lands. Cheetah demons? What an odd combination. Cat and Wolf on the same lands? Ah well. Silent demons, very calculative and smart. _

The last stunned her probably the most. InuYasha, Sesshomaru's brother, sat in the seat for the King of the lower lands for the West. Kagome allows her lower lip to slip between her teeth and she nibbles on it, perplexed.

Deciding that it is best not to think about such complicated matters, she rolls her eyes but keeps her otherwise good composure, her eyes sliding back to Sesshomaru.

This is when she realizes that perhaps she should have been paying attention to Sesshomaru's lengthy speech, for he is staring at her with a mixture of annoyance and astonishment as he realizes she had not listened to a word of his explanation.

Cautiously she glances at every one else, noticing that they are giving her the exact looks, though a select few consisting of Lord Daiku, 'King' Inuyasha, and Neeka are hiding smiles that reach their eyes.

Blushing she turns her focus back upon Sesshomaru and clears her throat extremely softly, uncomfortable at the sudden shift of attention now on her small frame. Her chocolate eyes meet the brightness of the sun and her blush deepens as she struggles to find her voice.

And when she does, it comes out soft and almost meek in her embarrassment. "Please excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru. It seems that my mind wandered off into other places as you were speaking. It will not happen again."

She swears that she hears a chuckle from the direction of the Eastern Lands, but she ignores it and continues to nervously meet Sesshomaru's gaze, his eyes piercing into what she feels is her soul.

Finally he turns away from her, addressing the other Lords once more.

"Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens from all neighboring lands, the challenge was blatant, unannounced, and beyond any formalities that should have been conducted. This is to blame on the attacker, for Lady Nakita should have announced and explained the challenge as my mate to her opponent."

"Therefore I find it fitting that the Geisha Kagome should not be punished for killing the Lady of the Western Lands and the only heir to the Northern Lands."

Sesshomaru stands, his body towering far above anyone else and they all tilt their heads back so that they can gaze up upon him, his pause in his speech a cause for interest from all.

"I will not claim the Northern Lands for my own, even though it is in my rights. I will allow Lord Daiku and Lady Susuki to continue their reign on account that they did not know of their daughters' treachery and can not be punished as so."

His eyes flick over the massive table and all of its occupants, his face as blank as his deceiving eyes to those who are watching him at the moment.

Everyone has their own opinion of what he will want in return for relinquishing the Northern Lands to the Lord and Lady, most revolving around power and land demands.

And so, when his remark slips from his lips, all is quiet in astonishment.

"In return, I have only one request that can not and will not be denied. The Geisha Kagome will become my new mate. The new Lady of the Western Lands. This is non-negotiable."

Kagome blinks. Then she blinks again. And then yet another blink. Until his words register in her mind, she just sits there. When they do, however, she nearly falls from her seat in a faint.

All eyes turn on her once more and she finds herself shrinking back in her large chair, wishing that it will swallow her whole and take her away from these… vultures.

She pales considerably, her head becoming light and a bit fuzzy. Turning hazy eyes up to Sesshomaru's looming figure she slips and tumbles to the ground, her body splayed out in quite the provocative way.

Still, this seems to not faze her as her lush lips part to speak

"Come again?"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I apologize at how extremely short this is, but I am running out of time. I still have another essay to write before tomorrow morning and more work than that to do, and I have been prolonging it. I promise I will make it up to you all after **I recover from my surgery tomorrow. **Thanks a lot! Please be patient with me, I will appreciate it.


	21. The Angel Closes Her Eyes

Ooo YEAH!

I'm officially a year older. Whoop Whoop.

Now, if only I felt seventeen, we would be set. But I don't, and so the world shall turn on. But enough of that!

I'm sitting here eating pizza and I realize that I have sorely ignored my faithful readers and my ever cliffing fiction.

I do apologize, which is why I am here writing. So, tell me what you think at the end of this chapter, I would appreciate it very greatly!

Have a Blessed Night/Day!

Entertainment

Chapter Twenty One

The Angel Closes Her Eyes

The silence is slightly unnerving. The only sound Kagome can make out is the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears.

The long her sits there spread out on the floor with all eyes focused on her, the louder her blood flowing to her head seems to get.

And then, everything stops and the one sound heard by all is Kagura's quill as it slips from her loose fingers to click against the table and then softly clatter against the floor.

This seems to break Kagome of her disbelieving trance and she scuttles to her feet, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish.

_How becoming. _Sesshomaru now turns to ignore her, his eyes roving over the faces of the royalty at the table. "I do not request this, rather I demand acceptance from all. This is non-negotiable."

_Do…what? _Kagome stands with her shoulders slumped, bangs falling in her eyes, and that priceless look still upon her face, making her appear now quite comical, like a jester.

_He just… out of no where… tells them… demands me to… and I… Do WHAT? He can't just…DEMAND me all haughtily and think I will jut comply! I am not his personal whore to do what he wishes, nor will I mate someone who merely lusts for me!_

Kagome's eyes light with fire and she straightens her back, crossing her arms over her chest in an 'I dare you' kind of way. Lips pursing in aggravation and obvious contempt, she allows her voice to slip from her lips in defiance.

"I will _not!_" It sounds an awful lot like a demand and Sesshomaru's shoulders stiffen more, if possible, and he slowly turns his head around to meet her angry eyes with his own.

A small hasp is heard from the other end of the table but neither of them move. Sesshomaru's lips curl back into a snarl and a growl rips through his throat.

"What did you say?" His rock cold voice pierces through her senses, but she re-buddles it with her own icy disposition. "I said… I will NOT!" Narrowing her eyes to match his own, she steps forward.

"You defy your Lord!" His voice grows dangerously as he watches her take a step forward. His legs move on their own as he also takes a single stride up to her.

"Yes! I do! You cannot just demand me to give my life to you! Who do you think you are? I will NOT just bend to your will!"

The room hums in surprise, angry sparks crackling from Kagome, the purplish pinks and blues dancing around her body. In return, Sesshomaru's right hand begins to glow a sickly green, his eyes beginning to bleed red.

Clenching his burning fist, he lurches forward once more, mind cogging with angry fuzz. He reaches out for the human, tackling her to the hard ground.

He plants his calves upon her struggling arms, capturing them and stilling them almost instantly. He feels the shocks of purification biting into his skin, but he does not relinquish his hold on her.

His backside settles down onto her stomach, his spine rigid as his claws dig into her small shoulders, poison leaking into the wounds. Still defiant, she struggles, her body writhing beneath his own in an arousing manner.

Growling, her shoves her shoulders back harder into the ground, his claws ripping further into her shoulders and letting a rivulet of blood flow out over his hands and down the front of her kimono, dousing his senses in its intoxicating scent.

Suddenly she stops struggling and his wonder filled eyes that are focused on her shoulder now move to her face as a sharp, pungent scent assaults his nose.

From her dark, surprising eyes wells up small tears that spill over her lids and leak down her face, leaving small thin trails of wetness upon her already golden cheeks. Her hair falls around her head like a halo, giving her an eathrel appearance.

Golden eyes flick from his claws embedded into delicate shoulders, to the tears flowing from her beautiful eyes. His claws slowly begin to retract from her flesh, the sickly green poison already in her shoulder burrowing deeper into her blood and eating away at her insides.

A small whimper rings throughout the large room and Sesshomaru's eyes widen a fraction of an inch.

Kagome's eyes blur as she feels a tingle begin to rush throughout her body, turning almost instantly into a fierce burning. She cries out, her body convulsing in pain.

Sesshomaru's body weight lifts from her body and she rolls to her side, coiling into a ball as heat waves rush throughout her form. Her tears increase, as does the volume of her cries of pain.

Sesshomaru rips his eyes from her wretching form and his gaze travels once more over the faces in the room. Some were startled, one is amused, but most of them are accusing and disgusted.

A moan draws his attention back to Kagome to see that she has broken out in a terrible feverish sweat, skin pale and clammy as the poison slithers through her system, assaulting and killing her body slowly.

Something akin to panic surges to Sesshomaru's heart and he stumbles a step backwards as he watches her convulse again. Blinking, he reaches towards her with a hand, shaking. She turns her pain filled eyes on him and gives him a sad, dillusional smile before her body freezes up and she falls limp to the ground.

Sesshomaru watches still as his angels' eyes slip shut, his eyes blank as he takes in her motionless, dead form.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

THE END!

AHAHAHA! Just kidding, please don't kill me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Happy late birthday to me!


	22. Simple and Clean

No Authors' notes, because I am mean like that.

I love all my readers, and please be patient with this chapter.

You must be at least a little intelligent to pick up on this one, so do try and focus.

Lol, anyways, I really do hope you all enjoy chapter Twenty two.

And do tell me what you think of it.

Your friend: BloodyHues.

Entertainment

Chapter Twenty Two

Simple and Clean

An annoyed Tai Youkai sits perched upon his throne, pointer finger and thumb messaging the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Sighing silently, the heaving of his chest the only sign of it at all, he allows his eyes to flitter open in a scowl at the squabbling pair in his presence.

The humans are insufferable. Two peasants squeaking about a half of an acre between their plowing fields that is unaccounted for and great for sewing seeds of corn and such things that humans need for food.

He allows their arguing to continue for a moment longer, slightly amused by the way the farmers raise their fists and brandish them at each other, before his icy voice leaks out into the air, causing a shiver even throughout his guards.

"Enough." One word and they fall silent, wide eyes sliding once more on his menacing form in the large throne. Something akin to fear shoots through their eyes and he realizes that perhaps they had forgotten about his presence.

At least, he notes, they have enough sense to bow their heads to him in shame, eyes meeting the stone floor without complaint as his wizened voice rumbles out to settle the dispute.

"Since this dispute can not be settled between you two humans, I will settle it on my own. The land will be divided in half, where each gets a half acre. This is my decision, and this is what will be done. You are dismissed."

They bow awkwardly and then scuttle from the massive throne room. As soon as they are out the double doors, however, Sesshomaru hears their bickering start again and he shakes his head slowly, eyes closing once more.

_Why do I even bother with these trivial cases?_

"Jaken, I do not wish to see any more of these humans and their problems for today. Tell them to all come back in the morning and I will see if I will grace them then."

The finality in his voice left no room for argument and an ugly green toad like demon pops out from behind Sesshomaru's throne, bowing lowly and mumbling a quick praise and acceptance before wobbling off, a staff with three heads upon it waving in the air as he goes.

Sesshomaru watches the repulsive creature disappear through the double doors and shakes his head in irritation. Since the beginning of the morning when the suns light had graced the horizon, until now when it has begun to creep towards the opposite horizon once more, he has sat upon this throne and he finds it very uncomfortable.

He gets up from the stone throne, his back straight and stiff, and he narrows his eyes a bit more, long silver bangs falling into his eyes haphazardly. A grim line appears on his lips and he has half the mind to sweep the opposing things from his sight.

Just as limber, long fingers reach up to his forehead, he freezes, eyes darting to the double doors as they swing open and a silver blur darts towards him.

He reacts instantly, his arms reaching up, hands ready to catch the attacking creature in them before it can reach his chest.

There is a moment where time stands still and then the attacker wriggles in his grip, defiant golden eyes gleaming at him from behind wild locks of yellowish silver hair…more yellow than silver, but occasional silky silver strands act as highlights flaring in the pale light.

After a while the little fur ball stops wiggling and a long yellowish silver tail slinks out to wrap around one of Sesshomaru's muscled arms, holding on tightly as little hands grip at Sesshomaru's fingertips.

"No fair." The little boy pouts, his lower lip jutting out and meeting with small fangs that over lap it.

"Life is not fair." Sesshomaru states coldly to the demon pup… and then his lips crack into a small smile as he leans over quickly, setting the boy down on his feet and almost immediately begins tickling him carefully with his claws.

The boy giggles, flailing his arms and begging for Sesshomaru to stop. He does, eventually, and gets his serious 'lordly' expression on once more, his eyes gazing around at his guards who had enough sense not to move or show any expression.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru looks back down at the little cub and raises an eyebrow, the boy mimicking this expression. "Where is your sister?" He asks with reprimand, knowing that he had instructed the boy to stay with his sister.

Scrunching up his face, the boy crosses his arms over his chest, puffing it out with all the pride that a little cub could. "She's with Sango-chan. They said something about 'girl talk' and that I couldn't be there! I'm a prince, I can be anywhere I please!"

Sesshomaru suppresses a humored chuckle and strides towards the side door of the throne room towards the western wing of the castle, where he knew he would find the demon slayer and the little female cub.

The scuffling of little boots across the ground alert him that the male cub is still following him, but he halfway ignores him, knowing that he will follow if just out of curiosity.

He approaches the door not soon afterwards and hears some muffled giggles from the inside and Sesshomaru does not pause to push the doors open, catching the woman and the little cub by surprise as they tumble from a large futon, falling in a heap on the floor.

Rich laughter causes the Lords eyes to travel to the other side of the room where a amethyst eyed monk stands, a little human girl tucked on his left hip, her tame black hair tied into a pony tail on the side of her head and a lopsided grin upon her features.

The two on the floor untangle themselves and stand up, brushing at their long kimonos with identical exasperating looks upon their faces, glaring at the monk across the room as the brow eyed girl in his arms laughs and slides from his hold.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Momma was just telling Sakura-chan about how you an-" The child's voice is muffled by Miroku's hand and he nervously laughs, a sweat drop forming at the corner of his brow.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How are you doing this fine evening? Ah! I see that Faolan came to you! That is good. We were sure that he would." The monk continues to ramble until he notices that all eyes are staring at him with strange expressions on their faces and he chuckles dryly, finally stopping his tirade.

There is a moment of silence and then the little female cub, Sakura, bounds over to the little boy cub, Faolan, and they began playfully bickering. Side by side the look almost undistinguishable, except for the fact that the female cub has slightly darker… almost bronze colored eyes, rather than the boys' bright golden ones.

"Come," Sesshomaru states to them all. "We have much to do today."

The all exchange knowing looks and follow after their Lord, the kids running in circles around them chasing each other in a game of 'tag.'

Sango speaks up, extremely quite as she peers at the tall lord brushing through the halls, so that only the adults may hear the conversation.

"My Lord… do you think the children will take… kindly this news? You even seem to be acting too calm for someone in your position, or has two events like this already calmed your nerves?"

There is a slight hesitation in his step, but very slightly to a point that it almost seems imaginary. Then his voice sears out hotly, a shiver running through his body in hidden excitement.

"I do not wish to frighten the cubs with an unwarranted anxiety therefore I must stay calm as well. They will take fine to this new event because it is expected of them and they would do nothing to disrupt this castle."

"My lord." The monk, Miroku, starts slowly. "Do pardon my bluntness… but are you sure you are capable of handling this again? It has, after all, been only one year…" His voice trails off as Sesshomaru abruptly stops, his eyes flashing red as he tosses a dangerous scowl over his shoulder.

"Do not speak of what you do not understand, Monk." Regaining his stride, he pushes forward, the faint sound of a cry reaching his sensitive ears the closer they draw to his chambers. Sighing, he makes himself keep his pace, attempting to conceal his anxiety from the cubs as he had said.

Sango and Miroku exchange knowing, sad glances and then look at Sesshomaru's back once more, faintly hearing the children singing and dancing behind them now as they follow along, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Thank Kami for small favors and children's naivety.

Again their comes a cry and suddenly the three children are silent as they pick up the painful noise a few doors down, hushed voices coming from a softly lit room.

Miroku sweeps the two demon cubs up onto his hips and Sango gently picks up the human child, whispering comforting words to her.

"It's alright, Rin darling. Don't be frightened, nothing is wrong." She watches even as she speaks as the stoic Demon lord slips into the room, his brows furrowing just the slightest bit.

"Miroku… do you think it will be alright? I mean… it has been such a short time since he lost…"

"Shh, my wife. I am sure everything will be alright. Let's just pray to the Gods that everything will go smoothly."

Their attitudes sober up a bit and they settle quietly on the benches outside the room, the children settling speechlessly in their laps.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was going to continue, but that's alright. I will make this a cliffy. I'm horrible. Try and work with me here, alright? Tell me what you think!


	23. An Ending to Die For

I had many reviews for my last chapter. How interesting.

Only one of my reviewers, however, hit the nail right on the head, but I am sure that many others are thinking exactly what this chapter is going to be like.

Anyways, to answer all of the questions, I decided to update now, so be happy! Woo-hoo.

By the way, for those who are interested, I just got specially accepted to Leadership Academy for the Navy ROTC, which is really a good thing!

Yay for me. Well, moving into the next chapter, do enjoy! And please review.

Entertainment

Chapter Twenty Three

An Ending to Die For

Sesshomaru stares down at the sight before him, his face no longer stoic. His stance is something comic, if you do not know the situation, his legs spread a little further than hip distance apart, and his fists are clenched tightly in front of him.

His eyes are full of worry and fear, something relatively new to the Tai Youkai, and he finds the emotion extremely distasteful. The first time he had felt it was a year ago, close to this very time, and it makes him anxious and antsy.

Two maids peer at him from the bed-side; their sweaty hair pulled up into high ponytails and covered by sashes to keep it from getting in their faces. With sleeves rolled up past their elbows, getting back to their hasty but careful work.

They do not wish to repeat what happened a year before if they can help it.

Sesshomaru takes a hesitant step forward as another pain filled cry rips through the interior of the walls, nearly shattering his ear drums in the process.

He ignores the feeling and pushes himself forward once more, inching closer and closer to the bed and the loud noises. The room smells heavily of blood and sweat and Sesshomaru nearly snarls, not liking the way the atmosphere tastes on his tongue.

The maids peer up once more, in horror, and set about their work at a faster pace, whispering words between themselves and frantically rushing to and fro, but staying out of the way of an ever nearing Tai Youkai.

He finally gets to the side of the bed and looks down at the bed, the sheets drenched in sweat and blood as well, but nothing can be done about that. Another moan, this one more low and guttural, slips from the occupant on the bed, causing Sesshomaru to instantly reach out a clawed hand and place it upon a clammy forehead.

He can feel a thundering, stuttering heartbeat, along with hear shallow sharp breathing and he knows… he knows that he might have to go through another event like the last year. He hopes, however, that it will be different this time, since he is present and can rectify it if it does happen.

Suddenly the occupant shoots up, flinging his hand away as it does so, and a head leans back to let out a howl of pain, eyes dulling with the sensation. Fists clench into the bloody sheets tightly, unrelenting, and eyes roll into the back of its head.

The maids jump to the occasion, perching knees up in arcs and peering between thin legs, into the occupants' secret regions. Excited mumbles are exchanged and one maid's hands disappear under the covers.

The occupant grabs one of Sesshomaru's arms and digs dull fingernails into his flesh as a convulsion sweeps through the lithe body, shaking it ruthlessly. The maids suddenly become quiet as the woman falls back, her cries falling into hushed whimpers.

His golden eyes travel to the two women who are staring at him with fear and regret in their eyes, a small form wrapped in a blanket in one of their arms. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and motions for the woman with the bundle to approach him.

She does, slowly, and keeps her eyes trained to the ground as she uncovers the top part of the bundle to reveal a very pale and lifeless little youkai pup. Still covered in blood and other fluids, its small amount of silver-ish yellow hair plastered to its head.

Without thinking Sesshomaru whips a sword from its sheath at his side and, fearing death as her punishment, the woman shrinks away. She is stopped immediately by her lords' glare and she holds the dead pup up to him with pleading eyes.

Ignoring her, he quickly arcs the sword over his head and a violent vibration rips throughout the blade, making it slightly hard to hold.

He sweeps the sword down towards the pup and just before it comes in contact with precious skin, it turns translucent and goes through the tiny body without so much as a single scratch.

There is a tense silence as two sets of wide eyes stare at him, but it is almost instantly broken by a wail that starts extremely soft and grows into that of a siren, a new born pup gracing the world with its strong set of lungs.

From the bed, a set of dark and teary brown eyes peer at the bundle in surprise and happiness, arms automatically rising to claim the pup in her arms. The maid acts and places the still wailing bundle in its mother's arms.

The tired, drained beauty stares down at the pup with wonder in her brown eyes, black wisps of hair plastered to her face.

There is still more silence, and the maids are dismissed to get cleaned up as Sesshomaru continues to stare down the woman in the bed and the new pup now finally settling down in her arms, large oval eyes cracking open to the light of the world.

Just like Faolan and Sakura, silver yellow hair is settled on the top of its head, but unlike the two, oval eyes the color of the ocean, white swells breaking against the edge of her pupils.

The woman struggles to find her breath as she speaks to Sesshomaru.

"What should we name her, Mate?" The raspy ness in her voice concerns him, but he finds the strength to answer none the less.

"Iva." His deep voice gravels out as he still continues to stare between the two, not sure of the reaction that she will have.

"Iva?" She glances between him and the pup. "Gods greatest gift? Iva… Iva it is then, my little pup."

The pup seems to agree as it gurgles something unintelligible in her arms and it slowly begins to fall asleep, exhausted from its exciting ordeal. Everything is quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time before an equally tired, timid voice drawls out to Sesshomaru in inquiry.

"Did it work the same way for me? The Sword, I mean. Did it look the same way? I don't even remember being dead….my memory is just blank there. Will it work the same way for Iva?"

Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes meet her watery chocolate ones and he pauses before giving her a curt nod. He had been unwilling to talk about the subject so many years ago, when she woke up in a heap on the floor of the conference room, all the important people of the lands hovering around her with Sesshomaru standing above her and sheathing a mighty sword back to his hip.

A sigh rips him from his musings and he finds that he has allowed his mind to wander. She does not seem to mind, however, as a maid bustles in and takes the pup from her, leaving the room once more to slip out into the hallway where hushed squeals of joy can be heard.

She weakly attempts to get out of the bloody bed, her body shaking with the mere task of it. Quickly Sesshomaru scoops her into his arms, ignoring the fact that her blood is now smearing all over his pristine white outfit.

He carries her to the room adjacent to theirs, through a large oak door, and then through a few more rooms to avoid the crowd awaiting outside his own chamber door, to finally draw up to the bathing room.

As soon as he enters the steamy room, the sight of the indoor hot spring seems to make her become a puddle in his arms and he sits her down on a small stool as he strips her of her soiled birthing kimono, his own sullied clothes, and then he carries her into the water, watching as the water bleeds a light crimson with her blood.

He sets to cleaning her wonderful, still showing pregnancy body, taking every inch. As he does, he thinks back to a year ago when he had lost a pup because he had not been there to save its life when it slipped from its mothers' body into this world.

He had been devastated, to say the least. He knew that he had to be there to bring the babe to life because of the fact that it was a risky birthing in the first place, but he had been convinced that he could make it back from his important land matters before it would be born.

When he had felt extreme sorrow and anger through his mates binding mark, he knew that he had made a grave mistake by miscalculating her contractions. The babe had been born still, and there was nothing that could be done by the time he had arrived in a flurry of hastiness.

Shaking his head free of the depressing memory, he listens as the frail human woman he is bathing begins to speak in a soft, tired voice that he has heard four occasions before.

"You know, I have never told you this before, and I do not know why it has come to me now. I was not always a Geisha, or in training to become a Geisha." She shifts as his hands slow, his interest peaking.

"I was eight when my mother realized that she could not support both my brother and I, and she needed some way to know that one of us was going to be cared for. So, despite my deceased fathers' wishes, she sold me to a Geisha House, where my training began. I know that I should probably despise her for it, but I do not. I only wish that I knew what became of them. Is that a selfish thought, Sesshomaru?"

She tilts her head sideways and back to get a glimpse of his stoic features. He seems to be concentrating, so she does not wish to interrupt his thoughts. Just as she begins to turn away from him, a clawed hand comes up to rest on the bottom of her chin, his eyes boring holes into her own.

"No, mate. It is not. We shall see them as soon as you are healed enough to travel." Then he sweeps his warm lips across her wet face before resuming his bathing of her. Her eyes instantly water up, gratitude written all over her face as she allows him to continue his washing.

Her small voice enters the atmosphere once more while she is being lifted from the warm waters and sat back down to be dried off by a very… wet and sexy looking Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry… that I could not save our pup a year ago. I tried all I could to try and make him come back to life after he was born but…" She chokes on her words, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

Sesshomaru pauses and gravely looks at the frail human miko in his arms, suddenly feeling as if he is as small as a bug. Which is very un-Sesshomaru like. Clearing his throat and coaxing her to look up at him with a finger under her chin, his voice softly rumbles out.

"I was not there. I failed my mate, and my pack." The words bit out in annoyance, but more directed towards himself than anything else. Startled brown eyes snap to his face.

_He blames himself? _The thought, even to her, seems ludicrous. Why would Sesshomaru blame himself? It is all too confusing and too much to try and take in. So, resolved to that, she sighs and looks at the floor.

"Do not say such things, Sesshomaru. Your land and affairs are just as important."

The words hang empty in the air, both knowing that the statement is meant merely for Sesshomaru's benefit, but not an ounce of truth within them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"They died."

It was more of a statement then a question, and Sesshomaru watches his mate from the corner of his eyes, her face blank and her eyes cloudy. It does not seem to help that the woman before them is dancing around nervously, giving Sesshomaru an awful stare.

If it has not been for raising two pups already, he probably would chop her head off for staring at him like that. Although, the fear is welcome, it still annoys him and he finds his fists balling and releasing, over and over again.

"Er… yes. Some years ago…" The woman seems hesitant about handing out information to them this way, but with Sesshomaru standing so close by, who would refuse? His mate furrows her brows, her right eye inadvertently twitching.

"Did they say anything about their daughter?" The woman stops dancing around, abruptly, and stares at her as if she has two heads and growing a tail.

"I am sorry, they did not have a daughter."

The crushing tidal wave of pain that reaches Sesshomaru through their mating bond is enough to make him worry. He turns towards her quickly, eyeing her form up and down until he realizes that the pain is an emotional one.

"Is that so." Another statement, filled with disappointment and despair, before she turns on her heel and exits the village that they had traveled to, and Sesshomaru glares at the human woman before leaving as well, falling in step to her left.

"Do not think anything of it. Dishonorable they are, to not even mention they had a daughter. You are not at fault for their ignorance." He must have misinterpreted something, for suddenly she stops and he is forced to do so as well as he looks back at her over his shoulder.

"No… I am more wounded that they would not bother to even ask someone to find me… to tell me. I would have wanted to attend the funeral, if only that, for thanks that is." Her soft words cause the usually stoic demon lord to arch a sculpted brow.

The beauty looks to him with a faint smile, her eyes full of the pain of loss. "If I never would have been sold to the Geisha house, then I never would have come to you."

Now, this is an interesting way to look at it and Sesshomaru nods, a smile threatening the corners of his lips. Slowly he approaches her and wraps his arms around her in a strong embrace.

"Indeed, my lovely Kagome."

**The End.**

Wow, amazing. I'm done. If there are any questions, concerns, or comments, do contact me, I will be more than willing to answer everything now. I hope you all were able to figure out what happened last chapter and this chapter.

Well, its off to finish another one of my stories, though this one plot bunny in my head is being a little bugger and won't go away. Ah well, we will see what happens when it comes to that.

I do hope you have enjoyed your time with this story! Love to all my loyal fans, the quiet ones as well.

Your author, BloodyHues.


End file.
